Undeniable Bond
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: A teenaged Obi-Wan comes home from a mission and soon finds himself in a soul bond with an orphaned newborn infant. The years pass and the bond grows and blossoms into the love it was meant to be. Obi-WanXOFC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. This is George Lucas's toybox and I'm just playing in it for a while. The only characters that belong to me are Rhiannon Kai, Dewey Solo, Cami Antilles, Dallen and Sharee Naberrie. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a long, arduous mission and sixteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi was glad to be back at the Jedi Temple where he could continue his studies. Ansion was always a time bomb waiting to go off in his opinion, and he was glad they were able to quell this latest border dispute.

"You did well, my young apprentice," Qui-Gon was saying softly. "You have a natural gift for negotiation."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan replied, smiling with pleasure under the praise. "I just went with my instincts."

"Exactly what you are to do, Obi-Wan."

At that moment, Obi-Wan felt an indefinable urgency, but he knew that urgency was propelling him to the Crèche. "Master, I need to go to the Crèche; we both do."

Qui-Gon nodded, letting his apprentice lead him.

When they got there, they could feel a ripple in the Force. It was obvious it centered around two new arrivals. Two bassinets, one with blue trim and the other pink, were on the other side of the room, resting against the wall and soft baby's cries were coming from the both of them.

Liana, the Crèche master, flashed a harried smiled. "Forgive me, Master Jinn. Two new babies were born here today and everything's been chaotic since."

Qui-Gon smiled as he walked toward the blue trimmed bassinet. "No need for apologies, Master Liana," he said as he saw Obi-Wan walking toward the pink trimmed bassinet. "What's known about these two new arrivals?"

"Little Rhiannon Kai was born early this morning," Liana replied then her eyes flashed sadness. "Her mother died giving birth to her. Had her mother lived, she would've been allowed to raise the baby here in the Temple."

Qui-Gon knew exactly what she meant. The Jedi Council had finally lifted the ban on attachments, and were beginning to implement it in stages. It was obvious they'd planned to have little Rhiannon and the baby boy in the blue bassinet be raised by their mothers here in the Temple.

"And the boy?" he asked, prompting Liana.

"His mother, Shmi Skywalker, came to us for sanctuary," she told him. "Her father threatened to sell her into slavery if she didn't reveal who'd fathered her child. She couldn't explain how she came to be pregnant. She gave birth to him this morning as well."

"Is she all right?"

"She's going to be fine." Liana smiled. "She wants to name the boy Anakin."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Good name; Anakin is Coruscanti for warrior."

Oblivious to the conversation going on about the infant boy, Obi-Wan gently reached down and picked the little girl up out of her bassinet. At first she whimpered and acted frightened, but settled into his arms. Her eyelids fluttered and opened, revealing blue eyes, but Obi-Wan sensed they'd turn brown before long.

The baby yawned and Obi-Wan chuckled, cuddling her against his shoulder, swaddling and all. _/Sorry if I woke you, little one/,_ his mind whispered to hers.

_Force, how did I do that?_

He was firmly directed to a rocking chair by another Padawan, who bade him sit with the baby. "Her name's Rhiannon, Padawan Kenobi," the Padawan, who was a young Twi'lek, told him softly.

He nodded. "That's a pretty name, little one," he whispered softly to the baby. She sighed softly, feeling safe in his arms.

Qui-Gon watched the interaction between his Padawan and the baby in his arms and felt a shift in the Force. _A bond is forming between them,_ he thought. When he realized what kind of bond it was, he almost gasped.

_It can't be!_

Soul bonds between two individuals was a rare thing indeed; when it happened, it usually did so between two mature adults, not a teenage Padawan and a newborn infant. _There must be a reason that the Force decided to let this bond be formed between them,_ Qui-Gon decided. _I will meditate on it further and discuss it with my apprentice later._

* * *

><p>Leaving the baby girl in the Crèche was the hardest thing Obi-Wan Kenobi had to do, but he reluctantly left Rhiannon in her bassinet and went back to the quarters he shared with his mentor.<p>

Seeing the stern look on Qui-Gon's face did not surprise him one bit. "Master," he began, but the older man cut him off.

"Sit down, my apprentice." Qui-Gon's tone left no room for argument and Obi-Wan sat down.

"I noticed your attachment to the baby girl today." Qui-Gon sighed. "What happened today was the will of the Force."

"I don't understand, Master. I was just spending time with her."

"Search your feelings, my apprentice; search your thoughts."

Obi-Wan obeyed, and was surprised to find…cooing? "What is that?" he asked.

"Your bondmate," Qui-Gon replied. "The baby girl, Rhiannon. What you formed with her is a rare thing indeed; it is a soul bond and usually happens between two adults, not between a teenage Padawan and an infant.

"However, it has happened, and that means there are decisions that will have to be made. The Council will have to be told."

"Will I not be allowed to spend time with her again?" the teenager asked. "I don't want her to think…"

"No; Master Yoda is more forward thinking than you give him credit for. After all, he's the one who proposed lifting the ban on attachments." Qui-Gon smiled. "If anything, you might be confined here at the Temple for a time to strengthen your bond with her."

Obi-Wan smiled with relief. He loved her already, but that love wasn't the kind that was in a soul bond, at least not yet.

Qui-Gon could feel his Padawan's thoughts churning. Obi-Wan loved the baby already; the bond would allow them to have a protective big brother-baby sister relationship and from there it would grow and mature as they did. They were only sixteen years apart, and when the time was right, their love would blossom into what it was meant to be.

_I just won't be there to see it,_ he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For the first few months of Rhiannon's life, Obi-Wan would take every spare moment he had when he wasn't training or studying and spend time with her in the Crèche. He was aware that Shmi Skywalker was acting as the girl's wet nurse, as she had more than enough milk for both Rhiannon and her own son, Anakin.

When his friends looked for him, they could usually find him in the Crèche, either playfully teasing her by levitating Force balls above her cradle or sitting with her in a rocking chair helping her to fall asleep.

At Qui-Gon's gentle suggestion, Obi-Wan began to teach the infant Basic so they'd be able to mentally talk with each other through their bond. He'd begun when she was three months old and by her seventh month of life, words began to replace the baby babble that had been a part of their mental conversations.

Today, he made his way to the Crèche, relieved that he was finally back on Coruscant. The unofficial mission to New Apsolon had taken a toll on him and his master, especially his master. Qui-Gon was grieving the loss of Tahl, and Obi-Wan didn't know what to do for him.

He took a deep breath to release these sad feelings into the Force, not wanting this to mar his time with his mate.

* * *

><p>Rhiannon sat up in her crib. She could sense her Obie coming here. But she also sensed he was very sad and trying to keep it from her.<p>

/Obie, you all right?/ she asked through their bond since she couldn't speak vocally yet.

Her mate's response was an exasperated affectionate chuckle at the pet name given him. /I will be once I get there. Don't worry for me./

/Can't help it, Obie./

/Scamp./

A few minutes later, she felt herself being picked up out of the crib and being cuddled close. She cooed softly in contentment as she settled in her mate's arms. Her soft coos were muffled by the pacifier in her mouth, but the contentment was in her soft brown eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled down at her as he gently cuddled her against his shoulder, knowing what would be coming next. Sure enough, her small hand curled into a fist as she grabbed a hold of his Padawan's braid. That was something she'd started doing when she was four months old. For some reason, she thought that clinging to his braid meant security. Other babies would have their blankeys or their favorite stuffed animal for a security object.

Rhee's was Obi-Wan's braid.

/Scamp, what are you going to do when I face the trials and become a Jedi Knight?/ he asked softly with a chuckle. /Let me guess, I'm going to have to give it to you./

A soft baby giggle was his response. /That's the idea, Obie./

/Silly scamp./

Obi-Wan stayed in the Crèche well into the evening, playing with Rhiannon, feeding her a bottle and finally getting her ready for bed. When he laid her down in her crib, she reluctantly let go of his braid.

/Give Master Quigee a big hug from me, okay? He probably needs one./

Obi-Wan was touched. Rhiannon had picked up on the fact that the sadness he was feeling was on his master's behalf.

/I'll see what I can do. Now, sleep well little scamp./

It didn't take long for the eight-month-old infant to fall asleep. As long as her Obie was safe, she was happy and content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few years passed quickly for the two bondmates. Rhiannon was soon crawling, cutting teeth, walking, and talking; Obi-Wan was there for it all.

He'd been there when she'd taken her first steps right before she turned a year old. She'd been playing with her Force toys in the Crèche with Anakin when she sensed her bondmate in the room. Lifting herself on all fours, she crawled over to her crib and hauled herself to her feet.

/That's it, scamp. You can do it./ she heard him say through their bond.

Meanwhile, her age mate wasn't paying attention and continued to play with his toys.

She took one step forward. _Okay, that was easy,_ she thought. She took another step, and then another, and then another. Before she knew it, she was toddling easily into her Obie's arms.

"You did it, my sweet little scamp," he whispered into her hair. She snuggled close to her mate, cooing contentedly.

Meanwhile Anakin, who didn't want to be shown up by a girl—even if that girl was his best friend in the Crèche—put his Force cube down and lifted himself to his feet. Rhiannon squealed and giggled as she realized what he was going to do.

"'Mon, Ani!" she called out. "'Mon, Ani!"

Grinning and showing newly grown in baby teeth, Anakin toddled toward the two of them and was soon enveloped in Obi-Wan's other arm.

"You did it, Anakin," he said with a smile. The two toddlers swatted at each other in what looked like a high-five to Obi-Wan.

"Oh my little Anakin," Shmi Skywalker said as she came over to the Padawan holding her son. Taking him, she kissed his cheek. "I saw that, baby. I'm so proud of you."

"Mama," Anakin cooed, waving goodbye to his Rhee and her bondmate as he was carried away to spend some time with his mother.

While Obi-Wan was Rhiannon's bondmate, Anakin was growing up as her best friend. From the time they were born, they were assigned in the Crèche together. When they turned five, they were assigned to the same younglings' clan and they were practically inseparable, except when Obi-Wan was around of course.

* * *

><p>One day after completing their assignment and meditation, Anakin and Rhiannon sat together, just absently playing with their blocks. Anakin was building another starfighter. For some reason, he was fascinated with flying. The Crèche masters and other instructors soon figured this out and started encouraging him in that direction. It looked like they would have a Force-sensitive pilot on their hands in the future. Rhiannon was trying to build a playful replica of the Jedi Temple out of her pile of blocks.<p>

"That looks real good, Rhee-Rhee," six-year-old Anakin said as he watched her concentrating on making the tower of the temple.

Rhiannon smiled. "Thanks, Ani. I see you're making another starfighter." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you gonna be in those flying classes I heard Initiate Olin talking about?"

Anakin shook his head no. "Not yet; I still have three more years to go. I can't wait."

Rhiannon wrinkled her little nose. It wasn't that she didn't like flying; it was just that she wasn't comfortable with it. She remembered taking a starship with her clan on a field trip to Illum and she felt so uncomfortable, she'd needed her bondmate's help. Like her, Obie didn't care much for flying either and he helped her through it the only way he could, by hugging her and kissing her through their bond.

"I have a feeling you don't want to talk to me about my need for speed," Anakin quipped which made her giggle. That was his current favorite expression.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I been thinking a lot."

"'Bout what?"

"'Bout when Obie takes the trials and becomes a knight and is ready to take on a Padawan of his own." Rhiannon sighed and continued on in one breath, "I hope he takes you as his Padawan. I don't know if I could be okay with anyone else as his 'prentice."

Anakin nodded in understanding. He and Rhiannon were best friends, and Padawan Kenobi was her bondmate. If and when he became a knight and was ready to take on a Padawan of his own, he knew she wouldn't be able to be his Padawan because of their bond. The Code forbade it. So, Anakin's being her mate's apprentice would be the next best thing because she knew he'd be sensitive to her feelings and do whatever he could to keep her mate safe.

"Well, if the Force means for it to happen, it'll happen, Rhee-Rhee," he assured her. "But we should be keeping our concentration on the here and now where it belongs."

Rhiannon nodded. She'd often heard Master Quigee say the same things to her Obie, and that he should be mindful of something called the Living Force.

"So, what's in the here and now?" she teased, leaving their serious conversation behind.

Anakin giggled and began to pick up his Force blocks and take them to the toy box. Rhiannon did the same and their toys were soon put away. "Well, for one thing, it's almost dinner hour. And I'm starving."

"That's not a surprise," Rhiannon said with a giggle of her own. "Do you think they're serving cloudberries with dinner tonight?"

"I dunno; let's go find out."

The two best friends made their way to the cafeteria for some much needed dinner. Rhiannon smiled, for this was where she usually spent some time with her Obie. He and Master Quigee had just gotten back from another mission today, so she couldn't wait to see him at dinner tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Happy Life Day, Anakin and Rhiannon," Shmi Skywalker said as the large cake was brought out for the two agemates. They were turning nine standard years today. One more year and they'd be considered initiates.

The dining hall in the Jedi Temple was almost filled to capacity as all Anakin and Rhiannon's friends from their classes were in attendance, as were Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan, who just happened to be Rhiannon's bondmate.

Obi-Wan and Rhiannon stayed together for the majority of the celebration, and were usually seen playing one of the games together, or sharing a piece of chocolate marble cake. An untrained eye could just assume they were like brother and sister, but those closest to them knew better. The bond was growing and strengthening, and it made Obi-Wan more protective of Rhee and vice versa, especially when they were all hit with a bombshell from the Council soon after the party.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were to go to a blockade around the peaceful planet of Naboo. The blockade was being led by Nute Gunray, viceroy of the Trade Federation. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were to negotiate a peaceful end to this conflict. If allowed to go on, the people and creatures of Naboo would needlessly suffer.

However, after many hours of meditation, Qui-Gon had only one request: that Anakin be allowed to accompany them on the mission. He merely sensed they would need Anakin's talents of mechanics and his strong connection to the Force. Reluctantly, the Council gave their approval.

The night before they were to leave, Rhiannon walked into the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was her favorite place to go if she wanted to be alone so she could clear her head.

"You're worried, aren't you," Anakin said as he came up behind her. It was a statement and not a question.

She nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, I kinda do too, but I trust Master Qui-Gon. He knows what he's doing." Anakin smiled and hugged Rhiannon close. "Don't worry; I'll look out for Obi-Wan for you, I promise."

Rhiannon smiled. Anakin remembered the promise he'd made to her when they were six, and now he was going to keep his word. It would have to be enough.

The next morning, she went with the other Jedi Masters to see them off. Anakin hugged her quickly and boarded the starship with Qui-Gon while Obi-Wan lingered a few moments with her.

"I'll come back," he promised as he hugged the little girl close. She clung to him.

"May the Force be with you, my Obi-Wan," she whispered as she pulled away.

Her eyes flashed with a hint of the woman she would become. Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat. He blinked and the moment was gone and she was back to the sweet scamp he knew and loved.

"Good-bye, my little scamp," he said. "And may the Force be with you." Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and boarded the Republic starship that would take him, Qui-Gon, and Anakin to the blockade.

As the ship lifted off, Rhiannon felt a grim foreboding. Not for herself, she knew, but for her Obie, and Anakin. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something was going to happen on this mission.

And she was powerless to stop it.

* * *

><p>She breathed a sigh of relief when she got word from Master Yoda that Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were coming back to Coruscant today with the Queen of Naboo, three of her handmaidens, and a few of the queen's officers.<p>

While she desperately wanted to go to the landing pad and see her Obie, she knew she needed to stay at the Temple. They needed to meet with Chancellor Valorum first, and then she knew they'd come to the Temple because something had happened on their way here.

They would've been here sooner, but Rhiannon knew the Trade Federation had tried to have them killed, first when they were there for the negotiations, and then when they tried to escape Naboo with the queen and her entourage. In the ensuing battle with the blockade, the ship was damaged and they knew they weren't going to make it to Coruscant. According to her friendship-bond conversations she'd had with Anakin, and her one bond conversation with Obi-Wan, they were forced to land on the planet Tatooine. Anakin, with all his mechanical talents, had been the one to discover that the damage to the hyperdrive generator was beyond even his skill of repairing and it would have to be replaced.

Rhiannon smiled as she recalled Anakin's exploration of Tatooine with Master Qui-Gon while they went into Mos Espa spaceport, taking one of the Queen's handmaidens, Padmé Naberrie, and Jar Jar Binks, an exiled Gungan who proved to be a help as well as a hindrance sometimes.

Long story short, Anakin ended up being entered in a Podrace under the alias Luke Starkiller from Dantooine. And he beat the current champion, a bullying Dug named Sebulba. Rhiannon had to laugh when she heard this, especially when she heard that it was Qui-Gon's idea. She'd often heard such talk that he went his own, followed his own conscience and not always the Jedi Council's rules, but this was the first time she'd seen it second-hand. The victory allowed them enough money for the replacement parts they needed for the ship.

Anakin came back to the Temple before Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as they needed to confer with Chancellor Valorum before meeting with the Jedi Council. The queen's entourage brought him back and dropped him off.

From the moment he and Rhiannon were talking together, he was talking about the pretty handmaiden, Padmé. She was fourteen standard years, and very mature for her age. Anakin and she had gotten along together, and Rhiannon sensed Anakin had come into contact with his destiny, even if he wasn't aware of it yet.

Finally, she felt a gentle tug in her bond with Obi-Wan. /Scamp?/

She smiled. /Is everything all right?/

/Not really; are you with Anakin?/

She shrugged. /I was, but he went to meditate. Want me to meet you somewhere?/

/Yes, I'll meet you at the Room of a Thousand Fountains in ten minutes./

Obi-Wan broke the connection, and Rhiannon grabbed her robe and put it on over her tunic, jerkin, and leggings. Her Obie was back and she couldn't wait to see him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rhiannon made her way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains in less than ten minutes, but she didn't have to wait very long. She looked up when she sensed Obi-Wan's Force signature. She started walking toward him hesitantly, at least until she saw him smile and open his arms. She needed no more invitation after that and ran right into his arms, feeling him lift her off the ground and hold her tight.

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Welcome home, Obie." She flashed an impish grin. "Ani told me everything."

He laughed softly. "Did he now? And just what did he tell you?"

"That he had more fun on Tatooine than you did." She giggled. "Of course he would after telling me about the Podrace he was entered in. You know how he is."

"Of course. After all, this is Anakin Skywalker we're talking about." He turned serious. "Qui-Gon has been talking about possibly taking Anakin as his Padawan learner after I've taken the trials."

Rhiannon's heart sank. If Qui-Gon took Anakin as his next apprentice, that meant another initiate would become Obi-Wan's Padawan, someone she wasn't as close to.

Sensing her distress, Obi-Wan gathered the little girl into his arms. "Don't be sad, little scamp. Master Qui-Gon and I have been talking about how to get the Council to approve of me being your mentor after I've faced the trials."

"I thought the Council forbade it," she said softly. "They didn't want our bond to be supplanted by a training bond."

"It won't be," Obi-Wan assured her. "Not even if you're taken on by another mentor. According to Count Dooku, the bond will be respected and left alone. He's been doing research about this for a while now."

Rhiannon smiled. Count Yan Dooku had been Qui-Gon's mentor and he was the reason Qui-Gon was the 'rebel' he was. Yan had taught Qui-Gon not to take the Code at face value, always question and test it, and act accordingly. So she wasn't too terribly surprised that he was doing research on their bond and other bonds in general.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Scamp, I need to tell you something else. We'll be going back to Naboo later tonight, and the queen has requested that Anakin come with us to help her handmaiden, Padmé."

"That's probably why he went to meditate," Rhiannon guessed. "Plus, I think he wanted to spend some time with his mother before leaving again."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I think he knew she'd box his ears if he didn't."

"That sounds like Aunt Shmi." Rhiannon knew her best friend's mother had been her wet nurse. She didn't feel comfortable in calling her mother; Shmi was more like a kindly aunt, so she always referred to her as such.

She tried to flash a smile, but Obi-Wan could see through it. He knew she was worried about something. "What is it, Rhee?" he asked gently, gathering her into his arms and cuddling her against him. He didn't even notice her curling her fingers around his Padawan braid, like she had since she was a baby. It was just routine for them.

"I…" she whispered, trying desperately to put words into the fear she was feeling. "I…have a bad feeling about this."

He sighed with relief, glad he wasn't the only one, and held her tighter. "I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't. Something's going to happen when we go back to Naboo, and I won't be able to stop it. Neither will Qui-Gon, nor Anakin, for that matter."

It didn't make Rhiannon feel better, but she was glad he was being honest with her. She snuggled closer to him, grateful to have this time with him before he was to leave for Naboo again.

* * *

><p>The next night, Rhiannon woke up with a start. She'd been sleeping peacefully until she heard something invade her rest.<p>

A scream; a heart wrenching scream.

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

It didn't take Rhiannon long to figure out the scream had come from Obi-Wan. With that realization came the physical heartbreaking pain that came a moment later.

She didn't hesitate in breaking through his shields to see what had happened, through his eyes and memories…

_She saw him in the palace's generator room, falling from one of the precarious catwalks, separating him from his master. He tried to catch up to them, but the laser shields in the cooling units kept them separated. When the shields fell, she saw Qui-Gon engage the Sith lord once again, but it was obvious he was tiring. It didn't take long for the Sith to stun him long enough to impale him on his double-edged lightsaber._

She came out of the vision, panting heavily in pain and could barely hear her agemates talking among themselves.

"Is she all right?"

"Someone needs to find Master Yoda or Master Dooku."

She was barely aware of them scurrying around her and out of the room as she felt her mate's rage flow through their bond. Then she felt him fall into a pit, and the only thing stopping him from falling to his death was the fact that he grabbed onto a protruding pipe in the pit.

She knew what she had to do. She reached out for her mate, desperately needing to calm him down.

/Obie, focus on me, on our bond,/ she pleaded. /Release your anger, my Obie, please…/

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was dangling from the pipe, still in a rage that the Sith had been able to fell his master. He wanted revenge, but he soon learned that rage was not the way to go. Suddenly, he heard her voice…<p>

/Obie, focus on me, on our bond. Release your anger, my Obie, please…/

Hearing his Rhiannon's voice, pleading with him to let go of his anger, was enough to give him the strength he needed to summon the Force to leap out of the pit and call Qui-Gon's lightsaber to his hand. He made a quick swipe at the Zabrak's midsection, cutting the Sith in half.

Once he watched the fallen Sith fall to his death in the melting pit, he hurried to his fallen master and cradled Qui-Gon in his arms.

"No, it's…it's too late…" Qui-Gon whispered weakly, knowing he was dying.

"No!" Obi-Wan protested weakly, even though he knew his master's Force signature was fading rapidly.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon rasped. "You must train the boy; you must train Anakin."

Thinking of only keeping the older man calm, Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled, deciding that he could trust his Padawan with what he'd sensed from the time Anakin was born. "He is the Chosen One; he will bring balance. Train him."

Obi-Wan nodded as he helplessly watched the light fade from his mentor's eyes, and then they closed and Qui-Gon's Force signature was extinguished. He held his master in his arms as he sobbed softly.

* * *

><p>On Coruscant, Rhiannon could feel Obi-Wan's grief and she wept bitterly in her bed. Even as her other friends surrounded her and tried to comfort her, she couldn't stop. She cried herself into exhaustion and she was suddenly aware of two adults coming into the room. She felt herself being gathered into Aunt Shmi's arms, and then she felt another hand on her forehead.<p>

"Sleep, young Rhiannon," she heard Count Dooku say. "You'll need your strength."

As she drifted into the Force command, she found herself wishing Obi-Wan could find the same respite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rhiannon sat with Shmi as the starship enter Naboo's atmosphere. They were accompanying Masters Yoda, Windu, and Dooku to Naboo with the newly elected chancellor, Palpatine.

Dooku, under all his proper Jedi exterior, was grieving. He'd kept it together to help Rhiannon through the grief she was feeling via Obi-Wan, while inside he himself felt like he was dying. Qui-Gon Jinn had been his Padawan and had always been like a son to him. Yoda was being stoic, and it was next to impossible to gauge Master Windu's emotions, or even if he had any to feel, Rhiannon decided.

It didn't take long for them to land at the landing platform for Theed's palace. As they all exited the ship, the two Neimoidians in stun cuffs were being escorted to the ship.

"Now Viceroy," Queen Amidala was saying, her face painted to represent her royal office. "You're going to have to go the Senate and explain all this."

"You might as well kiss your trade franchise goodbye," Captain Panaka added, putting in his two cents.

Chancellor Palpatine nodded with apparent approval and made his way over to the two unlikely heroes of this situation: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

It turned out the people of Naboo and the Republic had a nine-year-old boy to thank for saving them. Anakin had taken refuge in a Naboo starfighter, per Qui-Gon's orders, and had wanted to help the queen, who was revealed to be Queen Padmé Naberrie Amidala, so he'd started the engines and opened fire with the fighter's guns, taking out the battle droids and droidekas.

However, the ship was automatic pilot and Anakin didn't know what to do, until he felt the Force telling him to let the ship take him where the autopilot was taking him; he was needed there. And sure enough, even though he really didn't know what he did, he managed to take advantage of the other fighters distracting the enemy fighters and destroyed the Trade Federation's command ship.

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully to the newly elected leader of the Senate. "We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Palpatine said smoothly and then he turned to the little boy. "And you, young Skywalker, we'll watch your career with great interest."

Rhiannon could see feel the grief rolling off her mate in waves and she longed to run to him, throw her arms around him and hug the grief away, but proper Jedi decorum held her back. They would have plenty of time to grieve together, in private. She just had to be patient.

Two hours later, after she and Shmi had been shown to a guest room in the queen's suite, she decided to go look for Obi-Wan.

It didn't take her long to find him, as he was in the room where they were to have the funeral pyre for Qui-Gon. He just stood there, his severed Padawan braid in his fist, his body shaking with silent sobs. Her heart broke when she saw him.

"Obie…" she whispered softly, wishing she could comfort him.

When he heard her voice, he turned around, trying to dry his tears. She simply shook her head and hurried toward him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight as he lifted her off the floor into his arms.

"I'm glad you were able to come, Scamp," he said softly. "I want to give you this." He gently took her hand in his and placed his Padawan braid in it.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she whispered, clutching the braid in her fist.

That night, the body of Qui-Gon Jinn was cremated in a funeral pyre ceremony, with the Queen of Naboo, her handmaidens, her guard, the Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and Count Yan Dooku, newly conferred Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and young initiates and soon-to-be Padawans Anakin Skywalker and Rhiannon Kai, as well as Shmi Skywalker, Jar-Jar Binks and Chancellor Palpatine in attendance. A single tear rolled down Anakin's cheek. He would miss the man he'd thought of as a father.

"He's one with the Force now, Ani," Obi-Wan said gently.

"I know, but it still hurts." He sighed. "What will happen to Rhee and me now?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "The Council has given me permission to start training you once we get back to Coruscant. As for Rhiannon, I don't know. I recommended that she be considered by Bant, my childhood friend. They've agreed to talk with Bant and see what she says."

Anakin nodded, knowing that now was not the time for this sort of discussion. He turned his attention back to the pyre of the Jedi Master who'd cared for him, Obi-Wan, and Rhiannon.

Meanwhile, Dooku, Mace, and Yoda were standing a ways away from the pyre. "Our instincts were right on the mark," Dooku said evenly, trying to disguise his grief for the man he'd thought of like a son. "The mysterious warrior was a Sith."

Yoda nodded, but the diminutive master looked slightly pensive. "Always two, there are Yan," he reminded him. "A master and an apprentice."

"But which was destroyed?" Mace asked in thought. "The master or the apprentice?"

The three masters couldn't answer that question and they simply turned back to the pyre.

* * *

><p>Among the mourners the Sith lord smiled in silent triumph. Everything was going according to his plan. This was beginning of the Jedi's end; he could feel it.<p>

_I just need to be patient,_ he thought, _and everything will fall into my favor._

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will take place ten years after the Naboo blockade, and Rhiannon and Anakin will be 19 years old, above the age of consent.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: As mentioned folks, this chapter takes place ten years later and Anakin and Rhiannon are above the age of consent. And here's a character list and who's portraying them in my mind's eye (besides the ones in canon like Obi-Wan and Anakin):**

**Rhiannon Kai: Hilary Duff  
>Camrianna Antilles: Emma Hamilton (from The Tudors)<br>Dewey Solo: Kirby Heyborne (from the LDS comedies Singles Ward and The RM)  
>Dallen Naberrie: Jasen Wade (from the recent movie 17 Miracles) <strong>

**Chapter 7**

Nineteen-year-old Rhiannon Kai finished her meditations for the morning and grabbed her Jedi robe. It was nice to be back on Coruscant and to have a brief respite from missions so she could concentrate on her studies and spend time with her friends, at the Temple and elsewhere. In fact, she was heading to Dex's Diner to meet Dallen Naberrie for lunch.

She recalled meeting Dallen ten years before after the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo had been squelched, the mission that had cost Qui-Gon Jinn his life. Rhiannon had later learned that Dallen had been among the pilots who'd helped distract the Federation fighters and enabling Anakin to follow his own instincts and destroy the ship. He was also Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala's cousin.

Over the years that she'd become Bant Eerin's apprentice, she'd kept in touch with the wacky man with a wicked sense of humor, via data mails, even encouraged by her mentor, and her bondmate, to pursue their friendship. Obi-Wan and Bant both felt that having some friends outside of the Jedi Order would be a help to her, and not a hindrance. Even Anakin was friends with him and enjoyed cutting up with him since the two of them had a love of flying in common.

Rhiannon walked into the diner. "I'm meeting a friend for lunch," she explained to the droid waitress.

"Go on," she intoned and Rhiannon made her way to the window booth where Dallen was waiting for her.

"Hey Rhee," he said as he stood up to hug her quickly. "So, where are my brother in wings and your other half?"

She giggled. Dallen was a riot sometimes, especially when he came up with the wacky nicknames for her friends and her bondmate. She trusted the Naboo officer enough to confide in him about her soul bond with Obi-Wan.

"Master Obi-Wan and Anakin are actually due back today," she replied as the droid waitress came by with two drinks, a Jawa juice for Dallen and a Shuura fruit soda for her.

"I took the liberty to order a drink for you," Dallen explained. "I hope you don't mind."

"Thanks." Rhiannon smiled and then turned serious. "What's up besides you wanting to hang out with a Jedi Padawan?"

Dallen frowned. "You're nobody's fool, Rhee." He sighed. "Padmé's coming back today as well. She's supposed to be voting on the Military Creation Act."

Rhiannon nodded. Privately, she agreed with Padmé's position. If the Republic approved the creation of an army, it would probably lead to civil war. However, if more star systems joined the Separatists, the Jedi would be overwhelmed and unable to keep peace in the Republic without assistance.

"She's coming back with protection, I hope." She shivered. As of late, there were rumors of Padmé's life being in danger because of her political position.

"Yeah, she'll be flying one of the Naboo escort starfighters with Captain Typho, and Cordé will be playing decoy on the starship, but still…" Dallen's voice trailed off.

Rhiannon was taking a sip of her fruity drink when she felt a violent tremor in the Force. It was so fierce that she almost choked on her drink. It took her a minute to swallow the mouthful of fruity soda, but she was trembling.

"What is it?" Dallen demanded, immediately on his guard.

"I felt a…disturbance…in the Force…" she gasped. "It was like a few voices cried out in fear and were suddenly silenced, and then there was anguish. I fear something terrible has happened."

At that moment, Rhiannon's comlink beeped. She answered the call, knowing it was Bant. "Yes, Master?"

"Rhiannon, is Dallen Naberrie with you?" Bant asked.

"Yes, we're at Dex's Diner, having a drink. We were about to have some lunch, Master."

"Get your sodas to go, Padawan. You need to get back here; and bring Dallen with you. In light of what's just happened Senator Amidala doesn't want to take any chances. She fears he might be on the receiving end of the threats as well."

"Understood, Master. I felt the disturbance in the Force. What happened?"

"There was an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala."

"Is she alright, Master?"

"Yes; she's just a little shaken up, but some Naboo officers, as well as the senator's handmaiden, Cordé Vallerte, were killed in the attack."

"Thanks, Master. We're on our way." With that, Rhiannon ended the connection and turned to Dallen. "We need to take these with us. Come on."

The two of them made their way to the counter and Dallen tossed a couple credit chips to the droid waitress. "Sorry to drink and run," he quipped, but his face was tense.

When they were safely in his speeder, he turned to her as she drove toward the senatorial building. "What did Bant have to say?" he demanded. "Is Padmé all right?"

She nodded. "She's fine; I'm just glad she was flying the escort starfighter. There was an assassination attempt. I don't know the details, but a few officers and her decoy were murdered in the attempt. We'll learn more soon. I think we're going to stop at the Temple first, and then I'll take you to the senatorial building."

Dallen nodded, not wanting to argue with a Jedi in training.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Bant was waiting for the two of them at the front entrance of the Jedi Temple. "We need to get to the senatorial building," she said, hopping into the speeder.<p>

"Please tell me Padmé's not there, but back at her apartment," Dallen said.

"I had hoped that you'd know your cousin better than that," the amphibious Jedi said, shaking her head. "She's at the Congress session right now."

Dallen shook his head. "So, what's going to happen now? Will Padmé have more protection? I know it will annoy the Sith out of her, but I don't care. I want her safe."

"That's what we're going to talk about with the Chancellor," Bant replied. "He wants to convene with us and the Jedi Council." She turned to Rhiannon. "I'm going to recommend that you be assigned to protect Senator Amidala."

"Not solo, I hope, Master." Rhiannon was slightly pensive. Yes, she was a good student, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for a solo assignment.

"Of course not, my Padawan. My feeling is that if the Chancellor wants to put the senator under the protection of the Jedi, then he may choose someone she knows and is comfortable with, like Master Kenobi."

Suddenly, it clicked into place for Rhiannon. If she was assigned to work with Obi-Wan and Anakin, then it would be a test to determine if their bond could withstand such an assignment where they'd have to work together.

She forced herself to release her anxiety into the Force and concentrate on the moment and they soon arrived at the senatorial building. The trio made their way inside and was escorted to Chancellor Palpatine's office where they knew the Jedi Council would be waiting for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rhiannon, Bant, and Dallen listened quietly as the Chancellor droned on and on about how many more star systems were joining the Separatists and that he didn't know how much longer he could hold off the vote.

"If they do break away—" Mace began, but Palpatine stopped him.

"I will not allow this Republic, which has stood for a thousand years, be split in two," he declared. "My negotiations will not fail."

Rhiannon let the discussion be pushed to the back of her hearing and gazed at her friend. She sensed deep grief within Dallen, but knew this room was not the place to address it. Unfortunately, he was broadcasting and it wouldn't be long before the other Jedi Masters picked up on it.

"Come with me, outside into the foyer," she whispered, and then looked over at Bant. The Mon Calamari nodded her permission and the duo went out into the hall.

"This is about Cordé, isn't it," she guessed.

Dallen blushed. "Yeah, we were going to be married once her term as my cousin's handmaiden and decoy was up. We didn't say anything because my parents didn't approve of the match." His voice became bitter. "Guess they got what they wanted, yet again."

Rhiannon reached out and rubbed his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "I'm so sorry, Dallen. I take it that not even Padmé knew about this."

"She and Dormé were the only ones who did." Dallen sighed. "Let's just say that spending all that time in Padmé's apartment playing decoys deepened our friendship. Dormé knows everything; in fact she was happy for us and would've been our maid of honor."

At that moment, the Loyalist committee was making their way to the Chancellor's office. Padmé broke away from the group when she saw her cousin and hurried toward him.

"Dallen," she whispered, pulling him into a hug. "I am so sorry."

"Thanks, but you should be worrying about yourself," he told her. "I'll be okay. Does Dormé know, or do I have to be the one to tell her?"

Padmé smiled sadly. "She's here, and I told her. She was asking if you'd be okay. You know how she is." She sighed and motioned for Dallen and Rhiannon to follow her. "We'll talk more later, Dal, I promise."

Dallen and Rhiannon followed the group back into Palpatine's office. Dallen stayed close to his cousin while Rhiannon went back over to her mentor.

It was decided that Padmé would be under the protection of the Jedi, and that Obi-Wan Kenobi would be in charge. She reluctantly acquiesced, also requesting that Rhiannon be added to the team, even though Obi-Wan would have his apprentice with him as well.

Once they had all left Palpatine's office, Mace and Bant turned to Rhiannon.

"Escort Dallen back to Senator Amidala's apartment," Bant said. "We will honor her wishes that you be assigned to this protection detail. We will inform Obi-Wan and Anakin and they'll meet you there later."

"Understood, Master." Rhiannon smiled and joined the entourage.

The ride back to Padmé's apartment passed in silence. Rhiannon knew her friend was grieving, but she gave him his space, knowing he'd talk about when he was ready. In the meantime, she was feeling bad for her bondmate and his apprentice. _They're just getting back from Ansion and then they get thrust into a new assignment,_ she thought sympathetically. _At least I got one day of rest before my next assignment._

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan sighed as he and Anakin boarded the elevator that would take them to Senator Amidala's apartment. They'd barely had time to brief the Council about the Ansion mission when they'd gotten word that they would be working with Rhiannon to protect the senator. Obi-Wan was surprised that she'd be working with them alone, and not have Bant with her. Master Yoda had explained that this mission would be a good opportunity for him and his bondmate to see how they could work together.<p>

He smiled as he thought of Rhiannon. _The little scamp,_ he thought to himself, even though she was far from it. She'd grown up nice, with her long brown hair, creamy complexion, soft brown eyes, and full, pouty lips that would tempt any Jedi. _No, she's not my little scamp anymore,_ he decided. _She's a beautiful young woman._

A beautiful young woman that he was quickly finding to be very desirable, Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way about him. He knew they were bonded and the completion of it was inevitable. _I'm too old for her,_ he thought. _Why would she want to be bonded to an old fool like me?_

"Why are you coming down on yourself like this, Master?" Anakin demanded. "For Force's sake, you're practically broadcasting. What makes you think Rhiannon wouldn't want to be bonded to you?"

He sighed. "Well, she didn't have much of a choice because I ended up bonding with her when she was a baby."

Anakin shrugged. "The Force is a funny thing sometimes, Master. She felt comfortable in your presence, right?"

Obi-Wan was puzzled by his Padawan's question. "Yes."

"Then she let the Force guide her in being bonded to you," Anakin said with certainty. "But I think I know where this is all coming from, her friendship with Dallen Naberrie, Padmé's cousin."

The older man nodded reluctantly. "He would be better for her; he's closer to her age."

"Not really, Master. He's thirty standard years old, only five years younger than you. He was twenty when we were on Naboo all those years ago. Besides, I've heard rumors that he's involved with someone else." Anakin shrugged.

The conversation was brought to a halt when the lift opened and the two Jedi were greeted by a familiar Gungan. "Obi? Obi!" Jar-Jar Binks cried jubilantly. "Mesa so smilen to seein' yousa!"

"Good to see you again, Jar-Jar," Obi-Wan said. "Is Rhiannon here?"

"Shesa here; keepin' Senator Padmé and her cousin company," the Gungan replied. "Senator Padmé, mesa palos here. Lookie, lookie Senator. Desa Jedi arriven."

It didn't take long for the formalities to be dispensed and soon they were all talking about the problems at hand.

"Master Windu says that their intelligence led to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo," Padmé was saying.

"You don't think that's the case," Obi-Wan guessed.

"I think Lord duCrion was behind it," she replied.

"I agree with Master Mundi on this one, Padmé," Rhiannon said in thought. "He's more of a political idealist than a murderer. He was also once a Jedi and couldn't assassinate anyone; it's not in his character."

Obi-Wan bristled at the mention of Xanatos' name. _He's supposed to be dead,_ he thought, while at the same time he was surprised at his bondmate's naïveté. _How can she think he's harmless?_

/Master, she wasn't around when all that stuff happened,/ Anakin chided through their training bond. /Neither was I, for that matter./

Obi-Wan simply nodded and motioned for his apprentice and his bondmate to follow him. They were going to check security, and then he was going to have a long talk with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rhiannon was slightly shell shocked at what her bondmate had to tell her. Apparently, Lord duCrion was Xanatos Omega, Dark Jedi and former apprentice to the late Qui-Gon Jinn. And he was capable of murder; he'd tried to kill her own master, Bant, when she was a child.

_Force, I'm such an idiot,_ she thought as she sat down on the balcony's bench.

"You're not an idiot," Anakin said, coming outside. "You didn't know, and neither did I. But we know now, and we won't underestimate him again. In fact, Master Obi-Wan has already called Master Dooku on the comlink and he's going to try to trace duCrion and see what he's been up to. I'm sure he'll find a link to this."

She nodded. "Everything in place?"

"Yep; front entrance is secure; no assassin would try that way. Padmé's sleeping in her bedchambers. She covered the cameras, but I took the covers off when I was sure she was sleeping deeply. Don't want to take any chances, especially since I sense that whoever's doing this will try something more subtle next time. We have to be ready for anything. She's also programmed Artoo to warn us if there is an intruder." Anakin sighed. "I could feel the grief rolling off Dallen in waves. What's going on?"

Rhiannon frowned. "His fiancée, Cordé, was the decoy on the ship and she was killed." She sighed. "I can't even imagine what he's going through right now, but then again, I probably can. I'd probably be the same way if anything happened to Obi-Wan, or possibly worse."

Anakin nodded in understanding. Even with the recent disagreement, the love and connection was still there between his childhood friend and his mentor. _Obi-Wan doesn't have to doubt her,_ he thought.

As of late, he'd noticed the way Rhiannon gazed at his mentor's trim form, especially when they were sparring together at the Temple. She had grown up now and was noticing Obi-Wan in the same way he was noticing her.

_Do they even realize it?_ he wondered to himself.

At that moment, Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway leading back into the apartment. "Anakin, why don't you go on patrol with Captain Naberrie? It will give you two some time to catch up."

"Are you sure, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I'll contact you if we need help."

The younger man nodded and hurried back to the front where Dallen was on watch and Obi-Wan turned to his young bondmate.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh," he said, reaching out for her. "You didn't know. All that happened at least three years before you were born."

She shook her head. "It's okay; we know now and we won't underestimate him again," she replied. "Master Bant's been holding out on me, but she probably doesn't like to think about what happened back then."

"No, I don't think she does." He slipped an arm around her and rubbed her back. "So, how's Dallen holding up? I could sense the grief rolling off him in waves."

"He'll be okay, I hope. He and the decoy were secretly engaged to be married."

Obi-Wan shook his head. He could only imagine what Dallen was going through right now. _I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Rhiannon,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>The two bounty hunters met in a back alley. One was a human male; the other, a Clawdite in human female form.<p>

"I hit the ship, but they used a decoy," the Clawdite said.

The man shrugged. "We'll have to try something more subtle this time, Zam," he said. "My client is getting impatient." He handed her a canister filled with kohuns. "Be careful, they're very poisonous. Zam, there can be no mistakes this time."

The Clawdite woman nodded, pulling the veil over her nose and mouth before leaving her partner, keeping her identity secret. She wouldn't fail this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It felt so easy to fall into the comfortable routine that she had with her Obie. They sat together on the sofa in Padmé's living room, both attuned to the present, wanting to be alert.

"So, what do you and Anakin think of what's going on?" he asked.

She turned to face her mate. "He and I were just talking and he happens to think that the assassin might try to be a little more subtle in the future. I agree. We can't let our guard down this time."

He nodded. Rhiannon was strong in the Force. It was why she was such a gifted student of the Jedi. He'd heard nothing but praise about her from Bant and his other friends. She could often sense things just before they were to happen. And, she was a cunning warrior to boot, always anticipating the moves of her opponents. However, whenever it was possible, she always made the effort to find alternatives to fighting.

He gazed at her. Tonight, she wore her long hair up in a bun, save for the Padawan's braid that hung just barely touching her right shoulder. He'd noticed she was wearing her hair up lately, and he sensed it was because it was more practical that way. A small part of him yearned to release the bun and run his fingers through the soft tresses.

Little did he know that Rhiannon was feeling the same sensations.

She found herself gazing at the man who'd moved from the sofa to stand by the window. He'd become handsome, and she was wondering why she hadn't noticed it before. Oh, she'd noticed he was attractive before—with his shoulder-length copper hair, soft grey-blue eyes, well trimmed beard that looked soft to the touch, and his trim, yet muscular build—but it was the first time she'd felt a stirring within her body at the sight of her mate.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a beautiful man, she knew. He'd always been beautiful to her, inside and out.

Before they both knew what was happening, they were both standing before each other in the middle of the parlor, gazing into each other's eyes.

_Oh gods, oh Force,_ she thought. _I could drown in those eyes._

She reached up to caress his beard. Their faces were inches from each other. It would take no effort on his part to claim her lips and she knew it, but she wasn't afraid. This was her bondmate, her love…

Suddenly, she felt a disturbance in the Force. Padmé was in danger and it was coming from her bedroom. "Obie, I…" she whispered, turning toward the closed door.

"I know," he said. "I sense it too." The two bondmates were running toward the bedroom, well aware that Anakin was on their heels as well.

The trio ran into Padmé's bedroom where they saw two poisonous kohuns ready to inject the sleeping woman with their deadly venom. Anakin was the first to ignite his lightsaber and with deadly accuracy, he sliced through both poisonous worms, leaving them dead on the floor. However, this action woke Padmé and she sat up in bed in a state of shock.

Obi-Wan was the first to see the assassin droid lingering right outside the window. As it began to back away, he ran at top speed and threw himself through the glass and out, clinging to the droid for dear life before either Padawan could stop him.

"And he thinks I'm reckless," Anakin growled. "Rhiannon, stay here and help Padmé to the spare room. I'll go after your lunatic bondmate who just happens to be my insane master!"

She nodded wordlessly, still too much in shock to speak as he ran from the room.

He ran into Dallen and Dormé, who were heading to the main bedroom where everything had happened. "Dal, can I borrow your speeder?" he asked.

Dallen tossed him the data key. "What happened?"

"Assassin droid. My master shattered the window, going after it." Anakin shook his head. "And he complains about me being reckless."

"In that case, when you get to him, don't let him behind the wheel of my speeder," Dallen ordered and his tone turned teasing amid the tension of the night's events. "I don't care if he's your master; it's not paid off yet."

Anakin nodded and was gone, leaving Dallen and Dormé to deal with helping Rhiannon care for Padmé.

They found the two women in the parlor, with Rhiannon bringing two mugs of Nabooan herbal tea from the kitchen. She handed one to Padmé and sat down on the sofa with her to enjoy the soothing hot drink.

"He's a lunatic, I swear," the young Padawan grumbled. "I'm bonded to a lunatic."

"But you love him and you know it," Padmé shot back teasingly.

Rhiannon flashed a soft sweet smile. "Yeah, I do."

Before she could elaborate further, sounds of protest were coming from the front entrance. Dallen recognized the two voices arguing with Captain Typho and he hurried to break up the argument, Dormé on his heels.

They came back with Camrianna Antilles, adopted daughter of Bail Antilles, retired senator from Alderaan, and her friend and classmate, Dewey Solo from Corellia in tow. They were both graduate students at the University of Coruscant and were friends to Padmé, Rhiannon, and Dallen.

"We heard about what happened, Senator," Dewey said. "We only just got back from our research trip to Alderaan. Cami's uncle Bail told us."

"We're really sorry for your loss, Padmé," Cami added in her melodic accent.

She nodded. "Things have been a little crazy tonight," she explained. "There was another attempt on my life."

Dewey turned to Rhiannon and Dallen. "Is this serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we've got two other Jedi, besides myself, on it. They went after the assassin a few minutes ago," Rhiannon told him. "I still sense some danger. Maybe it's not wise for you to be here right now."

The two students nodded, knowing that Rhiannon was probably right. Cami hugged Padmé quickly, and she and Dewey decided to leave and head back to the university dorms. Dallen walked them out.

When he came back, Rhiannon and Dormé were already helping a still shaking Padmé to the spare bedroom. "Come on, Artoo," she said with a smile. "You need to keep an eye on your mistress." The little droid beeped his agreement and followed the two women.

Dallen waited for a few moments and then Rhiannon came out, relief in her eyes. "The tea worked," she said with a grin. "Padmé could barely keep her eyes open. She'll sleep through the night, and Artoo will warn us if we have any more repeat performances. Dormé will stay with her tonight."

Dallen grinned. "You say my cousin could barely keep her eyes open, huh? You didn't help her along with that, did you?"

The young Jedi apprentice giggled. "Believe me, I was tempted," she admitted. "She was so wound up, but I was only going to use that as a last resort. The tea relaxed her though, and Cami and Dewey visiting probably helped too."

He nodded. "I'm going to go hang out with Captain Typho in the control center, give him a hand. If you need anything, give me a buzz on the comlink." With that, he left the apartment, leaving Rhiannon alone with her thoughts.

As she sat on the sofa, she finally began to calm down from the excitement of the night's happenings. When that happened, she found herself thinking about what might have happened had she and Obi-Wan not been interrupted by the assassin droid.

Obi-Wan would have kissed her for the first time, a passionate, romantic kiss.

And she'd wanted him to.


	11. Chapter 11

**In answer to some feedback, the reason I wrote it the way I did was so it didn't look like Obi-Wan was some pervert. Yes, they were bonded when he was sixteen and she was a newborn, but the bond grew and matured in stages. For the first nineteen years of her life, he was her big brother and best friend because that was what was required of the bond. It's only when she's nineteen that they're comfortable with letting the bond blossom into what it was meant to be when she hit full fledged womanhood. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy, folks! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Rhiannon was startled out of her meditations by the opening of the sliding door. Knowing it was Anakin and Obi-Wan coming back, she stood up.

Obi-Wan could feel it coming on; she was ready to give him all the Sith hells she wanted for jumping out the window like he had tonight.

"Yes, yes, Scamp, you think I'm a complete lunatic for doing what I did," he said, beating her to it. She gave him a playful glare, and he went on, "But we got a lead on who could be responsible, so it wasn't a total loss."

"You do realize you took about ten years off my life when you did," she retorted. "Obie, my heart almost stopped when I saw you jump through the window, and we won't even go there when I felt you fall just before Anakin got to you."

Obi-Wan felt the slight panic in his mate and reached out for her, hugging her close. "Forgive me, Scamp," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. After a moment, he gently sat her down on the sofa.

She turned to him. "So, what did you find out?" she asked.

"The assassin was a Clawdite female," he told her. "She sent the assassin droid, but she wasn't working alone. She was about to tell us who the bounty hunter was she was working with when she was killed by this." He carefully placed a small dart in her hand.

Rhiannon almost went cross-eyed examining the toxic dart. She could see the markings, but they didn't look familiar to her.

"We'll take it to the analysis archives when we report back to the Council," he assured her. "There's nothing more we can do tonight. I'll take watch; you two should get some sleep. Anakin, you can take the other sofa."

The two Padawans nodded and Rhiannon removed her jerkin, utility belt, and boots, remaining in only her tunic and leggings. She was tired as she lay back down on the sofa. Putting her head down did it; she was out like a light.

Obi-Wan could feel the exhaustion rolling off his mate in waves and was glad she let herself fall asleep. _I really thought I was going to have to give her a Force sleep suggestion,_ he thought in concern. _Even if she didn't go with me and Anakin after the assassin, she had her own duties here that tired her out._

He walked over to the sofas where both Anakin and Rhiannon were now sleeping peacefully. He checked on Anakin first, carefully pulling the robe over the boy's shoulders so he wouldn't be cold. And then he went over to where his mate was sleeping.

When she was awake, she was bubbly, cheerful, playful, fierce in battle, and full of energy. However when she slept, she looked peaceful and almost vulnerable. Her closed eyelids fluttered with every even breath she took; her full lips pursed as she exhaled; and her braid rested against her cheek, fluttering with her breathing.

Sighing heavily, he gently tugged her robe over her shoulders in an effort to keep her warm. Once that was done, he leaned down and brushed a kiss against her cheek. _Sleep well, Rhee, my sweet scamp,_ he thought as he went back to the balcony to continue his watch.

* * *

><p>The next day, the trio reported the previous night's incident to the Council. Yes, this attempt was foiled, but that didn't mean that the senator was out of danger yet.<p>

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan," Yoda said with finality.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for," Mace added. "Rhiannon, you will continue to work with Master Kenobi on this. We'll inform Master Eerin of your assignment. Heed his leadership as you would heed hers."

She nodded in deference. "Understood, Master," she replied.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan cut in. "She will still need protecting."

Yoda nodded. "Handle that, your Padawan will," he said.

Mace turned to Anakin. "Escort the senator back to Naboo," he said. "She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport; travel as refugees."

Anakin nodded, but was concerned. "As the leader of the opposite, I fear it might be difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital."

"Until caught, this killer is," Yoda retorted with his gentle way. "Our judgment, she must respect."

"Perhaps you should go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter," Master Ki-Adi Mundi said. "No one really dares to say 'no' to him."

They were dismissed and went their separate ways. Anakin went back to the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan to grab a few changes of clothes for the trip while Obi-Wan and Rhiannon went to the analysis room.

As he packed a small bag with some casual clothes, he left some clean clothes out that he could change into before leaving for Naboo later that afternoon. After laying them on the bed, he left for the Senate building.

Sure enough, the Chancellor was more than willing to speak with Padmé. "I will talk with her," he assured the young apprentice. "Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order; I know her well enough to assure you of that." He paused and smiled. "So, they have finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off."

"Master Obi-Wan's guidance more than my patience," Anakin replied with a chuckle.

The older man chuckled. "You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time, you will learn to trust your own feelings. You could be even more powerful than Master Yoda."

Anakin had a funny feeling about where this conversation was going. He politely excused himself, saying he needed to finish packing for the trip and that he wanted to visit his mother before going off planet yet again.

Spending time with Shmi regularly has been something he's missed since the term started. When he wasn't in classes, he was off planet with his mentor on one mission or another. This time, he didn't even get one day off after coming back from Ansion before being assigned to protect Padmé.

"Oh Ani," she said, hugging her son close as they sat in the parlor of her apartment in the Force-dampened wing in the Temple. "We knew it would be like this. Don't worry for me; I have Threepio to keep me company."

"Threepio" was C-3PO, a protocol droid Anakin had built from the time he was little to help his mother around the apartment, and to have company so she wouldn't be lonely.

"If you're sure, Mom," he said pensively.

"Go on, Ani," she insisted, hugging and kissing him one last time. "If you can, bring me back something from Naboo."

"I'll see what I can do," he assured her and left, wishing he didn't have to go. But he had a duty to the Jedi and to Padmé. _I'll just catch up with her when I get back,_ he told himself.

* * *

><p>Rhiannon placed the dart on the analysis sensor tray. "It's a toxic dart," she told the droid behind the window. "I need to know where it came from and who made it."<p>

"One moment please," the droid intoned.

"Markings cannot be identified," the droid said a moment later. "As you can see on the screen, subject weapon doesn't exist in any known culture. Probably self-made by a warrior not associated in any known society."

After a few moments, the sensor tray slid back so Rhiannon could take the dart out. "Okay, we need a Plan B," she murmured to herself.

She left the Temple's analysis room, meeting Obi-Wan in the hallway. "What did they say?" he asked.

"We struck out," she replied, shaking her head. "The markings on the dart couldn't be identified. It was probably made by a warrior that's not associated in any society that we know of."

Obi-Wan took the dart out of her hand and studied it for a moment. "I know someone who might know where this came from," he murmured in thought. "We'll go see him after we see Anakin and the senator off. Come on, Rhee. We need to escort them to the spaceport in about thirty minutes."

She nodded and followed him out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Padmé was not in a good mood. After having been given a stern lecture from Chancellor Palpatine about her safety being of the utmost importance, she was informed that she was being ordered to go back to Naboo until this mystery assassin was caught, and the person who'd probably hired him or her was brought to justice. No senatorial duties, he'd admonished her firmly, were more important than her well-being.

On top of everything else, Dallen was agreeing with him. Dallen, who had no use for politicians, was agreeing that she needed to get off-planet for a while. "You work too hard as it is," he said. "Maybe you should use this forced vacation just for that, a vacation. Don't think about the Senate; just kick back and have fun for a while. Go to the country house in Varykino."

In the end, Padmé had no choice but to acquiesce and hope that Obi-Wan would be able to get to the bottom of this quickly so she could be back in time to find out what the outcome would be for the Military Creation Act that she opposed.

As she packed her bags, she was talking to Jar-Jar. "I'm taking an extended leave of absence," she was saying. "And it will be up to you to take my place in the Senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you."

The Gungan nodded. "Mesa honored to be carrying disa heavy burden," he said in his awkward Gungan speech. "Mesa accept this with muy muy humility and…"

"Jar-Jar," Padmé cut in. "I don't want to hold you up. I'm sure you have a lot to do now."

"Of course, milady." He bowed to her and hurried away as she resumed packing.

She sent Anakin a death glare, even though she knew this wasn't his fault. "I don't like this idea of hiding."

He decided to try to appease her. "Don't worry; now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Obi-Wan and Rhiannon long to find this bounty hunter."

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided," she grumbled.

Anakin gently took her hands in his and gave them a gentle, soothing rub. "Padmé, I know you've done everything you could where this vote is concerned," he said. "But now there's nothing more to be done; your colleagues have already made up their minds with the information and debate given to it. All we can worry about now is your own safety, and the vote will take care of itself."

She smiled in wonder. When had the little boy she'd enjoyed hanging around with ten years before given way to this mature, young man standing before her? "Anakin, you've grown up."

He smiled ruefully. "There are days when Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it," he replied. "Don't get me wrong, he's a great mentor. I'm very lucky to be his apprentice, but we have our days."

"I'm sure it gets frustrating sometimes," Padmé said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, he can be overly critical sometimes, and won't listen to me." He sighed.

"All mentors see the weaknesses within us; it's the only way we grow." Padmé flashed a rueful smile of her own. "It was the same with me when I was training to be an apprentice legislator."

"I know."

"Ani, do me a favor though, don't try to grow up too fast."

He sat down on the bed with her. "But I am grown up," he retorted quietly. "You said it yourself."

The two of them gazed at each other for a full minute. Finally, Padmé broke the spell.

"Please don't look at me like that," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable."

She got up and resumed her packing. Anakin shook his head, trying to clear it of what just happened. "Sorry, milady," he said softly.

He knew something was beginning to happen between them, but he didn't know what to do about it. Sure, attachments were allowed in the Jedi; they had been since he was born and his mother had been allowed to raise him at the Jedi Temple, but who was to say Padmé would feel comfortable with their relationship being under the scrutiny of the Jedi Council, even if it came to that.

* * *

><p>The shuttle speeder landed at the docking bay where the space freighter would take Anakin and Padmé to Naboo. Since they were to not attract attention, they were to travel in the steerage class of the freighter. Obi-Wan, Rhiannon, Captain Typho, Dormé, and Dallen had come to see them off.<p>

"Be safe, milady," Captain Typho said softly as Dallen hugged his cousin.

She nodded and turned to both men. "Take good care of Dormé; the threat's on you three now," she replied, referring to the fact that now Dormé would be once again playing decoy in the apartment with Typho and Dallen looking out for her.

Dormé stepped forward and patted her friend's arm. "The boys'll be safe with me," she said with a chuckle, and then her smile faded and tears welled up in her eyes.

"You'll be fine," Padmé insisted softly.

"It's not me, milady," Dormé retorted quietly. "I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?"

Padmé flashed a tremulous smile. "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove just how good he is."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan held his apprentice back. "Trust your instincts, my apprentice," he said. "However, don't do anything without consulting either myself or the Council."

Anakin nodded, knowing this would be a quiet trip. "Yes, Master."

The older Jedi turned to Padmé. "Rhiannon and I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady. You'll be back here in no time."

"I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi," she replied.

"It's time to go," Anakin cut in reluctantly. She nodded and the two of them picked up their bags.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan called softly. The younger man turned back and smiled.

"May the Force be with you, Master." Anakin gazed at Rhiannon, tapping into his friendship bond with her.

/Keep an eye on him, Rhee. He has a nasty habit of falling into dangerous situations./

Rhiannon rolled her eyes at her friend. /You don't need to remind me of that Ani. Don't worry; I'll do my best to keep him out of trouble./

He smiled and he and Padmé exited the shuttle, walking down the bay where they were to board the space freighter.

"Suddenly I'm afraid," she admitted.

"This is my first assignment on my own. I am too," he replied. "Don't worry; we have Artoo with us."

Padmé laughed as they boarded the freighter.

Obi-Wan watched as his apprentice boarded the freighter with Padmé and Artoo in tow. He slipped an arm around his own mate. "I hope he doesn't do something foolish," he murmured.

Captain Typho flashed a smirk. "I'd be much more concerned about her doing something than him."

The tone of the Naboo captain's voice left Obi-Wan feeling uneasy, but he released his worry into the Force as he watched the freighter take off. Anakin and Padmé were now off planet, and they'd be safe for the moment. He motioned for Rhiannon to come with him.

"Where are we going?" she queried.

"To see Dex," he replied. "He'll probably know where the toxic dart came from."

"I'd be very surprised if he didn't. He's been just about everywhere." She giggled, tapping her small credit pouch on her belt. _Maybe I'll even have time for a quick bantha burger,_ she thought. _Get some information and lunch at the same time._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The lunch rush at Dex's Diner had been over for about fifteen minutes and the small restaurant was quieting down once again when Obi-Wan and Rhiannon walked in. Almost immediately, they were approached by a waitress droid.

"We're here to see Dex if he's not too busy," Obi-Wan told her.

"Two humans here to see ya honey!" she called back to the kitchen in response. "Jedi by the looks of 'em."

The large alien appeared at the kitchen counter, his face lighting up with delight at seeing both Obi-Wan and Rhiannon. "Obi-Wan!" he called.

Obi-Wan smiled, his arm sliding around Rhiannon's shoulders. "Hello Dex."

"Take a seat; I'll be right with ya two."

The two Jedi made their way to an empty booth, only a few tables away from where Rhiannon and Dallen had been sitting the day before.

_Before all Sith hells broke loose,_ she thought.

"Ya wanna cup of Jawa juice?" the droid asked, wheeling over to them.

"I'll take one, thank you," Obi-Wan replied.

"A Shuura fruit soda, please," Rhiannon added.

The waitress droid seemed to smile and rolled away. A moment later, Dexter Jettster came over to their booth. After hugging Obi-Wan with two of his arms and shaking Rhiannon's hand with another of his hands, he sat down with them.

"You keepin' this fella outta trouble?" the large Besalik creature asked her.

She giggled. "I try, Dex, but he's not making it very easy for me."

Obi-Wan laughed with them. "She's still got her hair in a twist because I jumped out a window last night."

"And it was only for a good cause that I let it slide," she quipped back. "And that's what we need to talk to you about, Dex."

"So, what can I do for ya?" Dex asked.

"You can tell us what this is," Obi-Wan replied, handing him the small dart.

Dex studied the dart from every angle. "Well, whaddya know? I ain't seen one o' these since I was prospectin' on Subterrel, beyond the Outer Rim. This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saber dart."

"I wonder why it didn't show up on the analysis archives," Rhiannon murmured in thought.

"Look here, Rhee, it's these funny little cuts that give it away." Dex pointed out some jagged cuts on the dart. "Your analysis droids only focus on symbols; that's their problem. I would've thought that you Jedi would appreciate the difference between knowledge and…wisdom." He laughed.

Obi-Wan joined him in laughter. "Well, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?" He paused in thought. "Kamino, I'm not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?"

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim, about twelve parsecs beyond the Rishi Maze. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives." Dex paused and lowered his voice. "Fair warning, especially for your mate here, Obi-Wan these Kaminoans keeps to themselves. They're cloners, damn good ones too."

"Cloners, are they friendly?" Obi-Wan queried.

"Depends," came the reply.

"Depends on what?" Rhiannon asked with a chuckle.

"On how good your manners are, and how big you're, uh, pocketbook is," Dex told her. Then he smiled. "Can I get ya anything, little lady? It's on the house."

Rhiannon looked at Obi-Wan, then back at the cook. "Sure, I'll have a bantha burger meal to go. Something for the road, ya know? After all," she said with a wry grin. "I gotta have my brain food."

"Yep, and so does your fella. I'm gonna throw in two bantha burger meals for ya." Dex chuckled and looked right at Obi-Wan. "Just 'cause you're the Master and she's the Learner doesn't mean you can go without the 'brain food' too."

Obi-Wan laughed at that. Once they got their to-go bags, they headed back to the Temple, opting to take their lunch to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and make a picnic out of it. As they ate, they hashed over their options on following this lead.

"I'll go to the archive room," Rhiannon told him. "They should have Kamino on the archive maps. I have the coordinates that Dex gave us. That should show us something." She took the scraps from her meal and put them in the bag to dispose of them later.

"If you have any problems, just contact me on my comlink," he said, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"Are you going to hang out here for a while?"

He nodded. "I'm going to meditate. Maybe that will give me more clues that will lead us closer to getting to the bottom of this." He was fighting to just hold her in his arms and kiss her. _No,_ he admonished himself. _Now is not the time for this. We need to concentrate on the mission._

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, she was the archive room, examining the map of the area she wanted on one of the computers. <em>Okay,<em> she thought. _If I keep this up, I'm going to give myself a headache. I have the right location, but there's no Kamino. Where is it?_

Finally, she gave in and pressed the soft buzzer near the keyboard that would summon the master of the archives, Jocasta Nu. After a moment, the elderly Jedi Master came over.

"Did you call for assistance?" she asked.

"Yes," Rhiannon replied.

"Are you having a problem, Padawan Kai?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a planetary system called Kamino. It doesn't appear on the archive charts."

"Kamino, it's not a system I'm familiar with," Master Nu murmured in thought as she and Rhiannon studied the map. "Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

"Yes, according to our information, it should be here, just south of the Rishi Maze."

The elderly Jedi Master zoomed into where Rhiannon had told her and shook her head. "I hate to tell you, but I fear the system you're looking for doesn't exist. It could've been destroyed recently."

She smiled down at the young student and then hurried away to help another Padawan, leaving Rhiannon staring at the screen in thought. After a moment, she dialed a familiar code on her comlink.

"Obie, can you come to the archive room? I want to show you something…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Obi-Wan and Rhiannon looked at the archive map. "That's odd," he said softly. "Dex has never been wrong before."

"I don't think he was," she countered. "Look at this." She pointed to the blank area on the screen. "Kamino should be here, but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars together toward this spot."

He looked closer and realized she was right. Gravity's silhouette remained, but the stars and the planet in question had disappeared. _How can this be?_

Rhiannon pressed the print button and a moment later, a tiny map reading ball came out of the printer and dropped into her hand. /I think we need to see Master Yoda,/ she said through their bond. /He'll be training with the younglings right now. We need fresh eyes on this, even if most of them are young eyes./

He nodded and the two of them left the archive room.

* * *

><p>Anakin sat up in the narrow bed and rubbed his eyes. After the ship had taken off, Padmé had insisted he take a nap since he looked like he was ready to fall over any minute, and that since they had Artoo with them, he could look after her while the Jedi Apprentice got some much needed rest.<p>

"Have a nice nap?" she asked.

He nodded, flashing a sheepish smile. "I guess Master Obi-Wan hasn't been the only one on the edge for the past day. Thanks, I really needed that." He then turned serious. "What's happened since I was sleeping?"

"We went into hyperspace an hour ago," she replied. "We should be coming up on Naboo in about another three hours. In the meantime, Artoo went to get us some soup from the food line."

He smiled. "I'm starving. I wonder what kind of soup they have here. I'd even take bantha stew."

Padmé laughed. It felt good to just laugh and kick back, especially with everything going on these past few days. _Dallen was right,_ she thought. _I did need this time away._

A minute later, Artoo had brought them their meals, serving up the soup into two bowls using one of his hoses that had stored the needed food. Another hose stored some Shuura fruit juice that had also been in the food line.

"Thank you Artoo," Padmé said and droid beeped happily and rolled away. She turned to Anakin as they both began to eat. "Must be hard, having sworn your life to the Jedi."

"Not as hard as you might think," he said. "Around the time I was born, the Jedi had made some changes to the Code, allowing attachments. In fact, I was the first baby born in the Temple to have my mother there to raise me. Rhiannon's mom would've been allowed the same right had she not died in childbirth. It wasn't until much later that Master Qui-Gon explained to me that up until then, attachments had been forbidden for a thousand years. We just have to be careful about where we let our attachments take us. For example, I have a close relationship with my mother, but I can't let my concern for her dominate my thoughts and actions, especially when I'm on a mission. It's the same with Rhiannon."

Padmé listened intently. Anakin had grown and changed so much. "You've changed so much," she murmured.

He smiled. "You haven't changed a bit," he countered, reaching out to pat her hand. "You're just as beautiful as you were back when we first met all those years ago."

"Flattery might get you somewhere, Ani," she teased, smiling back.

They held each other's gaze for a full minute, and Anakin didn't feel the apprehension of it. Something was happening between them, and he was more than willing to let it, especially if it was something she wanted too.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan and Rhiannon made their way to the Council chambers as they knew that was where Master Yoda would be training the younglings today.<p>

When they got closer, they could hear the diminutive green master's voice instructing the children. "Sense the Force around you," he was saying. "Use your feelings you must."

The duo could see the younglings using miniature lightsabers and remotes to spar. They were wearing protective helmets that covered their eyes as well. Rhiannon remembered those exercises well. The object of the exercise was to completely depend on the Force to guide you in blocking the bolts from the remote. If you lost your concentration, the bolt would sting you.

And those bolts did sting, she remembered with a rueful smile. If she'd gotten excited about deflecting a bolt, she'd lose her concentration and get hit by the next one. It was embarrassing so she'd quickly learned to keep her excitement under control.

"Younglings, enough!" Yoda exclaimed as he spotted Obi-Wan and Rhiannon standing in the doorway. "Two visitors we have. Welcome them, we must."

"Hello Master Obi-Wan, Padawan Rhiannon," the children chorused cheerfully.

"What help can we be, Obi-Wan, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"We're looking for a planet described to us by an old friend," Obi-Wan explained.

"He's trustworthy, but the system isn't showing up on the archive map," Rhiannon added.

"Lost a planet, our master and Padawan have," Yoda chortled as the children giggled. "How embarrassing, how embarrassing. Liam, the shades." He watched as Rhiannon placed the map ball on the reader. "Gather 'round the map reader. Clear your minds, and find their planet we will."

The room was dimmed and then lit up as the copy of the map became visible. After the children playfully tried to grasp stars, they calmed down and began to concentrate. One by one, confusion furrowed their brows when they noticed the blank spot where the planet should be.

"It ought to be here," Obi-Wan said as he pointed to the blank spot. The children nodded as he went on, "But it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars together towards this spot. Padawan Kai pointed it out to me in the archive library. Master Nu told her that it was possible that the system was destroyed recently."

Yoda nodded. "Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and the planet, disappeared they have," he pronounced and turned to his students. "How can this be?"

"Master?" young Sors Bandeem said timidly. "Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

All of a sudden, the other children began to back up his answer.

"That's right!

"Yes, if the planet was destroyed, the gravity pull would be gone!"

The diminutive Jedi Master smiled with approval. "Truly wonderful the mind of a child is, uncluttered. The Padawans are right.

"Go to the center of gravity's pull and find your planet, you will."

The duo nodded and Rhiannon called the ball to her hand, using the Force. Obi-Wan turned to the Jedi Master. "Master, who could empty information from the Archives? That's impossible, isn't it?"

"Dangerous and disturbing, this puzzle is," Yoda replied. "Only a Jedi could've erased those files."

"Excuse me, Masters," Rhiannon cut in. "It's not as impossible as you might think. If you both would be willing to humor me for about a half an hour, I'd like us to make a quick stop at the University of Coruscant campus."

Both Masters nodded, and after Yoda dismissed his class, the three of them left the Temple for the University of Coruscant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dewey Solo was putting the finishing touches on a term paper for his political science class when the door buzzer sounded. Saving his paper to his data disk, he closed the application and went to answer the buzzer. Sliding the door open, he was surprised to find Rhiannon flanked by Obi-Wan Kenobi and a diminutive green creature. Common sense told him this was the legendary Jedi Master, Yoda.

"Hey guys, this is a surprise," he said with a nervous chuckle. "So, what can I help ya with?"

"I have a suspicion that someone hacked into the Jedi Temple's Archive computer system to erase information off the archive map," Rhiannon told him. "Could someone pull that off?"

"You mean someone other than a Jedi?" he asked. "It's possible. Come on in, guys."

A few minutes later, Dewey was sitting at his computer, using Rhiannon's map reader ball and entering the data into his system. "Do you need this for anything?"

"Make a copy," she told him. "I have a feeling Master Yoda will want to keep my copy for evidence."

"You got it, girlie." He quickly made a copy for his hard drive.

"Okay, any goober with a major league Force complex and a PC like mine could break into any system," he was explaining. "I'll demonstrate by erasing the Rishi Maze from this map." He typed a request into the computer and the Maze disappeared. "See? Easy as pie."

"So anyone at the request of a Jedi could've hacked into our system, as you so eloquently put it, and erased files from the archives?" Obi-Wan asked, in a state of shock.

"Yeah. Hope this helps." Dewey flashed a sympathetic smile.

"Still gone, the data is, young one," Yoda intoned. "For all you help, we thank you."

"Don't mention it." He grinned.

When they left, Obi-Wan pulled him aside.

"For your own safety, it would be best if you didn't mention you helped us," he said. "I sense that if someone found out that you know how this happened, they might come after you."

"Don't worry 'bout that, Master Jedi. I'll take that secret to my grave."

The older man sighed. "Hopefully, it won't come to that."

On the way back to the Temple, it was decided that Obi-Wan would leave for Kamino in a few hours. "Go with Obi-Wan, you will Padawan," Yoda told Rhiannon. "Have time, you can, to explain to Master Eerin what's going on."

"Thank you, Master," she replied as they arrived back at the Temple. She immediately hurried to the quarters she shared with Bant while Obi-Wan went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel about going on this mission with Obi-Wan alone?" Bant asked.<p>

Rhiannon had showered and changed into a fresh tunic, leggings, and jerkin. She brushed out her long brown hair and was tying it into a practical bun that left her Padawan's braid hanging down just brushing her shoulder. "I'm nervous," she admitted. "This is the first time I'm doing an off-planet mission without you."

"And the first time you're going off-planet with your mate," the Mon Calamari added. Rhiannon blushed and she reached out with her fish-like hand to pat her arm. "Your feelings for him are growing, aren't they?"

"You're no one's fool, Master." Rhiannon sat down on the sofa, thankful for the damp and humid conditions that Bant needed to survive. It disguised the blush she was sure was on her face. "Yes, they are growing. I just hope we can keep them under control to work this mission together."

She left after grabbing her freshly laundered robe to meet Obi-Wan on the landing pad where a two-seater starfighter would be available for their trip to Kamino. Bant watched her go.

"Something tells me that your bond will grow even more on this mission," she murmured aloud. "Don't fight it, Rhee. Whatever happens is the will of the Force."

* * *

><p>Padmé was physically and emotionally exhausted after landing on Naboo. First, she and Anakin went to the palace in Theed for an audience with Queen Jamilla. After briefing her on what was going on in the Galactic Senate, as well as discussing the arrangements for Padmé's protection and their scheduled trip to Varykino to stay until they found out who was behind everything, she decided to take Anakin to visit her parents. To her surprise and dismay, her aunt Sharée, Dallen's mother, was there as well.<p>

It wasn't that Padmé didn't love her aunt; she did. It was just that Sharée was a control freak, wanting to control every aspect of Dallen's life, even though he was a grown man able to make his own decisions. She was the reason he chose to reside on Coruscant.

"Padmé, it's so good to have you home!" Jobal Naberrie cried out jubilantly, hurrying over to give her daughter a hug. "And who is this charming young man you've brought with you?"

"Mother, Father, Aunt Sharée, this is Anakin Skywalker," she replied. "Ani, this is my mother and father, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, and my aunt Sharée Naberrie."

Anakin surveyed the older adults before him. Padmé's parents had a warmth around them, that same warmth that radiated from Padmé. However, her aunt was a totally different story. She seemed to be surveying him as if she was trying to find a weakness in him, a chink in his armor. He sensed he was going to have to be on his guard with this woman. _The sooner we can get to the lake country, the better,_ he decided.

Dinner was tense, with Padmé explaining about the death threats and her plans to go to the lake country to stay for a while.

"Is it serious, Anakin?" Jobal asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he replied, earning a glare from Padmé. "But we're hoping that it will be resolved before long."

The tension was so thick, Anakin was sure he'd be able to cut it with his lightsaber. Even Padmé's nieces, Ryoo and Pooja, weren't talking. They just ate their fill and asked to be excused. Sola smiled and herded them to the family room.

"Padmé, I was so glad to hear that this man is just your bodyguard," Sharée said smoothly once the children were gone.

"Sharée, don't start," Ruwee said sternly, but she ignored him.

"I was so afraid my son's lack of taste in companions rubbed off on you," she went on. "But then again, you wouldn't have to deal with a bodyguard if you just leave the political arena behind and settle down with a good husband. I know of some men who would be suitable for you."

"That's quite enough!" Padmé snapped firmly. "I serve in the Senate because I choose to. The Republic needs me. And as for Dallen's taste in companions, Cordé was my friend, my bodyguard. I would've been honored to have her as my cousin in marriage." She got up, motioning for Anakin to come with her. "If you'll excuse me, I need to pick up some things for the trip to the lake house."

Anakin flashed a knowing smirk toward Ruwee and Jobal as he followed Padmé out of the dining room. They passed Sola on the way to the stairs and she gazed at her younger sister.

"Let me guess, Aunt Sharée was giving you the lecture about how you should leave public life and settle down with the man of her choosing," Sola said, rolling her eyes.

"And that was after she mentioned how Dallen had abysmal taste in companions," Padmé replied bitterly.

"Don't worry; Padmé put her in her place quick as blasterfire," Anakin added. "It was fabulous."

"Cordé was my friend and I wasn't about to stand for my aunt badmouthing her now that she's dead." Padmé blinked back tears. Anakin instinctively slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders and she gratefully leaned against him.

"Come on, we should get those things from your room," he said as he led her up the stairs. "I can wait outside the door if you'd like."

"Nah, you can come in. It's not like we have time to do anything naughty. The boat leaves in an hour." Her tone was clearly teasing.

He laughed. "Good point."

While Padmé packed another bag for the trip to the house in Varykino, he found himself gazing at the holos of her on the wall. They showed her at various ages. He smiled in recognition at the one of her in her full queen regalia, complete with make up.

"You really pulled one over on me ten years ago," he said with a grin. "I thought you were just plain Padmé Naberrie, handmaiden to the queen, and my playmate. Boy was I surprised when you revealed that the proper Queen Amidala and shy handmaiden Padmé were one and the same."

"I didn't want to deceive you," she said almost timidly.

"I know; I admire what you did. You did what you felt was best to protect yourself and those with you. It's what I like about you." He paused hugging her close. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and picked up her bag. "Come on; the sooner we get to Varykino, the better."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the feedback. This was actually a story I'd written back in 2007 for a SW mailing list. I've re-read and tweaked it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_Okay this is absolutely surreal,_ Rhiannon thought as she and Obi-Wan were led through a hallway by the tall Kaminoan Prime Minister Lama Su.

Sure enough they had gone to the center of gravity's pull and were able to find Kamino exactly where Dex had told them it would be. Rhiannon had been dismayed to learn that it was a rainy and gloomy planet. "I feel sorry for those who actually live here," she'd grumbled to Obi-Wan. "I wouldn't last a day here."

What surprised her even more was being informed that the prime minister of Kamino had been expecting them. His aide, Taun We, had told her and Obi-Wan that they had been afraid the Jedi weren't coming.

And then they were informed that apparently the Jedi had ordered a clone army for the Republic, and that they should tell Master Sifo Dyas that his order would be met on time. When Obi-Wan had told him that the Jedi Master had been killed over ten years before, the Kaminoan had been shocked, and then sympathetic. He then proceeded to take Obi-Wan and Rhiannon on a tour of their clone manufacturing facility, explaining the process in detail. The two Jedi listened attentively as they were told the host was a bounty hunter named Jango Fett.

/I personally prefer the old fashioned way of having children to this method,/ Rhiannon whispered to her mate through their bond as they passed a hallway housing several large vials containing cloned human embryos. /Sure, I'd have to put up with the morning sickness, becoming as big as a bantha, and the mood swings, but at least I'd know it was a part of me./

/I heartily agree with you, Rhee./ Obi-Wan smiled as they were brought to a mezzanine where there were fully grown adult troops being armed and equipped for transport.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su asked the two mates.

They were too stunned to respond.

* * *

><p>Dallen was keeping close touch with Padmé almost every day. He knew that she and Anakin had made a stop over to her parents' before heading to Varykino. However, he was surprised to learn that his mother had been visiting there when they'd stopped by.<p>

"Is she being her usual busybody self?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Padmé replied. "She actually went as far as say Anakin's not good enough for me. Not in so many words, but you get the picture, and we're not even seeing each other."

"Well, I got a transmission from Dad, and I guess he's thrown her out of their house," he told her.

"Whoa! Was this before or after our visit?"

"I think it was after, 'cause Dad said he glad you and your company weren't there to see it." Dallen laughed humorlessly. "I predict divorce papers in the near future."

"Did he say why?"

"If something's going on, he hasn't said anything to me." Dallen shrugged and then shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You have enough on your plate. And that reminds me; don't think about anything work or family related. Just concentrate on resting up and staying safe. Got it?"

"All right." Padmé's small blue image blinked out and Dallen sighed with relief. He hated lying to her, but this was for the best. He knew the reason for his parents pending divorce, but he didn't want to burden her with it.

"You didn't tell her, did you," Dormé guessed.

"With all that she's going through, she doesn't need to be burdened with this," he insisted.

"Dal, Cordé may have been your fiancée, but she was Padmé's friend and bodyguard. If your mother had something to do with that ship being fired on that morning, then she has a right to know." Dormé shook her head. "As it is, if this becomes public knowledge, your mother will be facing charges. She aided an assassination attempt."

Dallen whirled on her. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think my dad knows that? Why do you think he finally had enough and threw her out?" He began to pace. "I don't think he was expecting his soon-to-be ex trying to play for sympathy from his brother the day Padmé and Anakin stopped by on the way to the lake house."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I'll give it a day or so. If he knuckles under and doesn't say anything, then I will. That'll get Ruwee to toss Mother out on her pretty ear. Hopefully, Padmé won't want to press charges. Mother has a nasty habit of causing scandal, and that's the last thing she needs right now."

* * *

><p>Once Obi-Wan had expressed a desire to meet the clones' host, Jango Fett, the prime minister was more than willing to arrange it. He and Rhiannon were soon escorted to a hallway with many apartment units. She pressed the buzzer for one of the units and the door soon slid open with a young boy of about ten standard years greeting them.<p>

"Boba," Taun We said in a motherly way. "Is your father here?"

"Yep," came the boy's short reply.

"May we see him?"

"Sure." He gave her two guests a veiled hostile look, but said nothing else as she escorted them in. She smiled when she saw a man coming out of the refresher, a man who looked like the adult version of the little boy who was standing with them.

"Jango," Taun We said in greeting. "Welcome back. Was your trip productive?"

The man shrugged. "Fairly."

She turned to the two Jedi. "This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan learner Rhiannon Kai," she told him. "They've come to check on our progress."

/Let me do the talking, Scamp,/ Obi-Wan ordered through their bond. /Keep alert about anything that looks out of the ordinary./

She nodded and hung back to watch the exchange. At first, he was complimenting the bounty hunter about how his clones were impressive and that he must be very proud. Jango simply shrugged it off, saying he was just a simple man trying to make his way in the universe. When Obi-Wan asked if he'd been as far as Coruscant, the man clammed up, becoming evasive. Rhiannon sensed something was off. He muttered something to the boy in a foreign language. She watched as young Boba went to the 'fresher to close the door, and she caught sight of a jet pack lying on the floor just before the door slid shut.

/Obie, there's a jet pack in the 'fresher,/ she whispered through the bond. He nodded and focused back on the conversation with the hunter.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked softly.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I look forward to seeing them in action."

Jango nodded. "They'll do their job well; I'll guarantee that."

Obi-Wan bowed to the man and motioned for Rhiannon to do the same. "Thank you for your time, Jango."

He grinned. "Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." He watched as Taun We escorted them out. After a moment, he turned to his son, his clone.

"What is it, Dad?" Boba asked softly.

He looked at Boba long and hard. "Pack your things; we're leaving."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Rhiannon had an uneasy feeling as they were leaving the cloning facility. Taun We was friendly and cordial enough, but she sensed there were other forces at work here. She just didn't know what they were yet.

"Tell your Council that the first battalions are ready," the Kaminoan aide was saying to Obi-Wan. "And remind them if they need more troops, it will take more time to grow them."

"I won't forget," he assured her. "And thank you."

"Thank you," she replied and the doors slid closed, leaving Obi-Wan and Rhiannon out in the torrential rain. Neither of them noticed it as they made their way to the two passenger starfighter.

"Arfour?" Rhiannon called out to the astro droid for their ship. The droid beeped and chirped. "Scramble code 5 to Coruscant, care of the old folk's home."

It only took about three minutes, but the connection was soon made. Rhiannon stayed close to her mate and let him make the report to the Jedi Council.

"I have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino," Obi-Wan said. "They are using a bounty hunter called Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have reason to believe this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for."

"Do you think these cloners are behind the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Mace asked.

"No, Master. There appears to be no motive," Obi-Wan replied.

"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan," Yoda admonished him gently, but firmly. "Clear, your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot."

"Yes, Master. They say Master Sifo Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the Council almost ten years ago, but I was under the impression he was killed before then." Obi-Wan paused, letting the two senior Council members take in that particular bit of information. "Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No," Mace said firmly. "The Council never authorized the creation of an army."

"Bring the bounty hunter here," Yoda chimed in. "Question him, we will."

"Yes, Master, Rhiannon and I will report back when we have him." He ended the transmission and gazed at his mate.

"I don't suppose I could ask you to stay here with Arfour, where it's safer," he said.

"Don't even think about it," she shot back, shooting him a glare. "Fett's probably very resourceful, so you're going to need all the help you can get. We are so in this together."

* * *

><p>In the private Jedi Meditation room, Mace Windu and Yoda sat on their meditation stools deep in thought.<p>

"Blind, we must be if creation of this clone army we did not see," Yoda mused with a frown.

Mace sighed. "I think it's time we inform the Senate that our ability to use the Force has diminished," he said. He didn't want to reveal this, but he felt as though they had no choice. The Jedi had been known to be able to use the Force to the advantage of the Republic and if the ability had been diminished, then the Senate had a right to know.

To his surprise, the diminutive green Jedi Master shook his head. "Only the dark lord of the Sith knows of our weakness. If informed, the Senate is, multiply our adversaries will."

Yoda's last pronouncement left coldness in Mace, a deep foreboding.

And he didn't know what to do about that.

* * *

><p>Padmé snuggled into Anakin's embrace. She'd been fighting it for so long, but she finally gave into the fact that she was in love with him.<p>

"This is crazy," she murmured as they cuddled on the floor amid pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace. "You're studying to become a Jedi, and I'm a Senator. But I don't care."

He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He didn't care either. While attachments were allowed (in fact, he knew of some of his friends that he'd trained with from the Crèche on up who were now engaged to be married), some of the Jedi tried to discourage their colleagues from having relationships with people in the Senate. According to them, it compromised the neutrality the Jedi were trying to keep.

Anakin thought this was preposterous. If you loved someone, you didn't care about their occupation or their political standing. The same applied to friendship. He scowled as he thought of the well-meaning advice Rhiannon had gotten when she first became friends with both Padmé and Dallen. Dallen wasn't in politics, but his cousin was, so in the eyes of some masters like Oppo Rancisis, he wasn't good company. Thankfully, both Bant and Obi-Wan had put him place as quick as blasterfire. _The same way Padmé did to her aunt,_ he thought with a rueful chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked, startling him back into the present.

"Just remembering how Masters Bant and Obi-Wan put Master Rancisis in his place when he told Rhiannon it was a bad idea for her to be friends with you and Dallen," he replied. "He was a bit like your aunt, but at least he backed off when they asked him to."

"Which is more than I can say for my aunt," Padmé said ruefully. "I have a feeling when she finds out about us, she'll be ferocious. She was that way with Dallen and Cordé."

Anakin cuddled her close. "I love you, Padmé Naberrie Amidala, and I know you love me. She can bring it on, but we're going to be fine. I can feel it, here," he said pressing his hand to his heart. "And besides, what's happening with us is none of her concern."

She smiled and cuddled closer. "Exactly, and that's what I'll tell her if she presses the issue."

He hugged her close and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "So, what did Dallen have to say earlier?"

"Well, Uncle Jaren kicked Aunt Sharée out, but he didn't say why." Padmé shrugged. "It happened after we left Theed." She shook her head. "I don't know, but I had a feeling something was off with Dal. It was like he was keeping something else from me. He just kept insisting that I not think about work or family and just concentrate on staying safe and relaxing. I don't get it, Anakin."

"I don't either," he agreed. "That doesn't sound like Dallen to hide stuff from you. Maybe he figures you've got enough to deal with; you know, with the death threats and the MCA. I'm sure you guys can clear the air when this is over."

She found herself falling asleep there in front of the hearth in Anakin's arms. "I'm sure you're right," she mumbled sleepily and cuddled in.

Before either of them knew it, they were both sleeping peacefully wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>It was becoming apparent that Jango was not one who was going to come quietly. Rhiannon managed to deflect his blasterfire with her lightsaber well enough, but it became difficult when he used his jet pack to gain an advantage. On top of everything else, his son Boba was in the cockpit of his ship and firing on her and Obi-Wan as well.<p>

"That kid needs a time out!" she snarled as she dodged fire from the ship. She launched herself at Jango in an effort to stop him from using his cable to restrain Obi-Wan and was rewarded with a stun blast. She fell to the ground, semi-conscious.

That was when Obi-Wan fought with the bounty hunter with a vengeance. His mate was in trouble and he had to protect her and apprehend Jango. Unfortunately, he managed to restrain Obi-Wan with his cable, the exact thing that Rhiannon had been trying to prevent when she'd been hit with the stun blast. While he tried to free himself, Jango hurried aboard his ship and he and his son took off.

What he didn't know was that Rhiannon had a homing device in her utility pack. Shakily crawling to her feet, she hurled the device at the departing ship with all her strength. It hit its mark and activated.

Smiling with satisfaction, she hurried over to Obi-Wan and helped him get free of the restraining ropes that Jango had wrapped around his wrists. Once he was free, he helped her remain upright as she was still feeling the effects of the stun blast.

"Are you all right?" he asked, slipping an arm around her waist.

"I think so. That bolt stung," she grumbled. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." His voice trailed off as he continued to hold her upright. "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you here."

Before she could even respond to that, her lips were suddenly beneath his. At first, she wanted to pull away, but as she felt him hold her tighter against him, she felt his kiss become gentle and tender. She stopped resisting and allowed herself to utterly enjoy it.

On a landing pad of the rainy planet Kamino was where bondmates Obi-Wan Kenobi and Rhiannon Kai finally shared their first kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally, huh? It gets better amid all the action.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Rhiannon's legs buckled and she began to fall, but Obi-Wan held tight to her, never stopping his lips' tender assault on hers. He moved to deepen the kiss and she opened her mouth to his gentle prodding tongue.

After several moments of heavy kissing, they finally had to come up for air. He smiled down at her. She was a sight, with her soaked hair and clothes and her lips swollen from his kisses.

And then he remembered. Jango! They had to go after Jango. She could sense his urgency and she used the Force to regain her own equilibrium. Gradually, she was able to stand on her own and stepped out of his embrace.

"I threw the tracking device on the hull of his ship," she told him as they began to make their way back to their starfighter. "We'll be able to find him easily enough."

He smiled tiredly as they climbed into the fighter. It didn't take them long to get into space to follow the bounty hunter. As the fighter attached itself to the hyper frame and it went into light speed.

Obi-Wan found himself thinking about what happened on Kamino, the battle with Jango, his escape, the kiss…

/I don't regret it,/ Rhiannon said through their bond.

He smiled. /Neither do I, Rhee,/ he replied. /We're going to have to address all this after we take Jango into custody./

She nodded. /Agreed./

* * *

><p>When Padmé awoke just as the sun was rising, she was surprised to find that Anakin was not sleeping by her side. Fearing he might have run into trouble, she climbed out of their makeshift bed in front of the fireplace and grabbed her robe and a small blaster, heading into the hall.<p>

To her relief, she found him on the balcony, his hands clasped behind his back, obviously in a posture of meditation. He turned to see her.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she said shyly. "I was just wondering where you'd gone to."

He smiled. "Your presence is soothing. Besides, I was just finishing anyway." He strode over to her, kissing her softly. "I need to make contact with Council, just to let them know you're still in safe hands. Don't worry; I won't tell them exactly where we are."

She smiled back. "Thanks, Ani."

It didn't take long for Anakin to send a transmission to the Jedi Council back on Coruscant. He made his report, informing them that Padmé was still safe in his keeping. They, in turn, told him about Obi-Wan and Rhiannon's recent discoveries. Anakin was initially shocked by the news that a Jedi had made an order for a clone army for the Republic. He agreed with Master Yoda that there was something wrong with this picture.

"Worry about these things, you need not," the ancient Jedi Master told him gently. "Concentrating on protecting the Senator is your priority right now."

He nodded. "Understood, Masters." He bowed respectfully and the blue images of the two Masters disappeared.

Turning to Padmé, he smiled. "What are going to do today?"

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you're not serious," Rhiannon moaned softly. "We can't follow him into the asteroid field. It's what he wants."<p>

"You know we need to get to him before he lands on Geonosis," he insisted.

She rolled her eyes. "You do realize that the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately 3,720 to 1, right?"

"Never tell me the odds, Padawan," Obi-Wan shot back mock sternly. Then he paused. "Wait a second. Where in blazes did you get such a number anyway?"

"The protocol droid Anakin made for Aunt Shmi," she replied. "He has all these statistics and odds, and he told me once about how it was a good idea NOT to even bother trying to navigate an asteroid field."

"Normally, I would say you've been hanging around Anakin too much, but I know he's your best friend." Obi-Wan chuckled as he carefully navigated the field in pursuit of the Fetts' ship. They tailed it for another few minutes, until they saw something being released from one of the holds.

"Seismic charges," he said in concern. "Brace yourself, love. Stand by, Arfour."

"Great," she muttered sarcastically. "Can't these guys ever play fair for once?"

* * *

><p>Dallen spent the last evening thinking. Brooding was more like it, especially after the visit he'd received after his transmission to Padmé.<p>

Dewey and Cami had decided to pay him and Dormé a visit after their classes. It seemed like those two were becoming closer, especially after the field trip they'd taken recently. Dallen predicted they would be steadies in about two weeks, if they weren't already.

Not only that, but they'd brought a friend with them.

Like Anakin and Rhiannon, she was a Jedi Padawan learner, but she was a little older than they were. Actually, she was just about ready to face her trials. Olana Chion hailed from the planet Kegan and because of the oppression on her planet that had plagued her during her first year of life before Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan had brought her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, she was a shy and slightly timid woman. However, her friendship with Dewey and Cami was starting to bring her out of her shell a bit. She was also friends with Anakin and Rhiannon, but she thought of them as her younger siblings.

Dallen had to admit she was pretty, with her black hair and dark eyes. Like Rhiannon, she wore her hair up and tied back out of her face. For practical reasons, he guessed. It was just more practical to wear their hair tied back. What he wasn't prepared for was the subtle stirring in him when he noticed her. He had to shake his head to clear it of those thoughts. Cordé hadn't even been dead for a week, and he was noticing another woman. He felt a little disloyal for doing so.

Dinner had been a nice relaxed affair, and Dallen had finally confided in Dewey, Cami, and Olana about the discovery that his mother had tipped off the assassin who'd tried to kill Padmé when she arrived back on Coruscant. He also said it was why his dad was filing for divorce from her.

"Have you had a chance to tell anyone?" Olana asked softly. "Like Senator Amidala and Anakin?"

"I would love to, but she already has enough to worry about," Dallen protested. "And she's already had to deal with my mother on this escape to Naboo. I want her to not have to worry about work or my messed up mother."

Dewey shook his head. "You gotta tell 'em, Dal. Cordé was Padmé's bodyguard and friend and she has a right to know. And since Anakin's her Jedi protector at the moment, so does he."

"Thank you both," Dormé said with a sigh. "I've been trying to get him to tell Padmé the truth. Maybe he'll listen to you. You especially, Olana."

Later that night, after dinner and just as they were leaving, Olana pulled him aside.

"I'm going to have to report this to the Jedi Council," she said simply. "You know that, right?"

He nodded tiredly. "I understand."

"Your mother will probably be facing charges when this is over," she added. "I think it's imperative you tell Senator Amidala and Anakin as soon as possible. They're going to find out about this eventually, especially if your mother is charged."

"I'll do it first thing in the morning," he promised.

She smiled. "Fair enough. I'll tell the Council that I'm leaving it to your discretion to tell your cousin about this development."

He sighed as he drifted back into the present. That had all been last night. He wasn't sure if Olana had gone to the Council the moment she got back to the Temple. _Probably not,_ he thought. _It was pretty late when she and the others left last night._

With a heavy heart, he checked his chronometer, carefully calculating the time difference between Galactic City, Coruscant and Varykino, Naboo. Padmé and Anakin would be up by now.

_It's now or never,_ he decided and began to send his transmission.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, I went and dipped into the JA series. Olana Chion is the creation of Jude Watson and she was featured in JA #9 The Fight for Truth.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Padmé was giggling as she hurried up to the house, her bikini-clad form still dripping. She quickly took care of that as she patted herself dry and wrapped the towel around her waist like a sarong.

"My lady," Motée, one of the handmaidens assigned to protect her and Anakin as requested by the queen while she was in Varykino, said as she met her at the door. "Your cousin is on the transmitter. He says it's imperative that he speak with both you and Master Skywalker."

"Okay, I'll get Anakin and we'll be there in a moment." She looked back and saw Anakin drying off and wrapping his own towel around his swim trunk-clad waist.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

"Dallen's sending us a transmission," she replied. "Motée said it was important."

He nodded and the two of them made their way to the parlor where Artoo was working to clear Dallen's blue image.

"Okay, Dal," Anakin said. "We're here. What's up?"

Dallen took a deep breath. "What I have to tell you guys is not going to be easy, and I already know you're going to be seriously ticked off at me for keeping this from you until now. For that, I apologize.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it," he said. "My mother had something to do with your attack on Coruscant, Padmé."

"H-how?" she stammered, trying to absorb what her cousin was telling her. She was thankful that Anakin was there because if the impulse to break down manifested itself, he could at least put her to bed and use a Force sleep suggestion to make her get some rest.

"She found out that Cordé was going to be your decoy on the trip back to the capital and did some digging. She found out that a Clawdite assassin had been hired to kill you, so she told her where the ship would be landing, knowing that Cordé would be on that ship." Dallen sighed. "I knew she wasn't happy with my relationship with her, but believe me; I was stunned to find out how low she could sink."

"Is this why your dad is leaving her and filing for divorce?" Padmé asked softly, remembering her last transmission from her cousin.

"Yeah, I hated not telling you then, but I didn't want to burden you."

"Does the Council know?" Anakin asked evenly.

"They should by now," Dallen replied. "Olana Chion came over last night with Dewey and Cami for dinner and we were all talking about it. She said she was going to tell the Council, but that she'd also tell them she was leaving it to my discretion to tell you guys."

"And you're going to have to let me tell Master Obi-Wan and Rhiannon," Anakin said firmly. "As my mentor, he has a right to know. And Rhiannon is my best friend and his bondmate. I don't want to keep secrets from them."

"Dallen, you do realize your mother is going to face charges, right?" Padmé cut in. "I mean she set in motion what's happened here."

"I know," he said coldly. "I don't think of her as my mother anymore.

"Padmé, I'm really sorry for keeping this from you," he added.

"It's okay, I understand," she reassured him. "You didn't want to burden me. Sharée is still staying over at Mother and Father's. Should I tell them?"

"Yeah, you need to get her away from Sola's kids. Who knows what kind of ideas she's putting in their heads." Dallen laughed mirthlessly. "I'll let you guys go so you can let this sink in. Send me a transmission if you need anything."

With that, his blue image blinked out. Padmé let herself drop onto the sofa as what he had told them began to sink in.

Sharée had found out about Cordé and Dallen so she told the Clawdite assassin where they were to land on Coruscant. _Oh gods,_ she thought. _What if we had changed our minds at the last minute and I had been on that ship?_

Anakin could feel her anguish and he sat down with her, gathering her in his arms and holding her while she sobbed. He didn't say anything; he just held her.

Once the tears subsided, the anger set in. Anakin was prepared for it.

"How could she do it?" Padmé raged. "She knew chances were fifty-fifty that I would be on that ship. But no! All she cared about was getting rid of Cordé because she thought she wasn't good enough for her son! She did this! She killed Cordé! I hate her!"

Anakin had let her vent for a few minutes, but the moment he heard her say that she hated her aunt, he knew it was time to step in and calm her down. He gathered her into his arms again.

"I know you're angry," he said calmly. "You have every right to be, but you need to calm down. Screaming and hating your aunt won't bring Cordé back, but she will face Republic justice, especially if the Council knows by now."

Gradually Padmé calmed down, but when she did, her grief got the better of her and she began crying once again. Anakin held her until she cried herself into exhaustion and he carried her to her bedroom, putting her to bed. "Sleep," he whispered, using a Force sleep suggestion. "I'll take care of everything, I promise you."

* * *

><p>The two-seater starfighter was waiting, safely hidden on the underside of an asteroid, and its two occupants were fighting the romantic tension between them.<p>

Rhiannon was glad the cockpit was cramped and that she was sitting behind her mate, otherwise, she would've climbed over the seats and devoured his lips with kisses, thankful that they had made it out of the dogfight with Jango Fett with only minimal damage to their fighter. Ultimately, he got away, but the tracking device was still on the hull, so they knew where he was headed.

/I know what you want, scamp,/ he teased through their bond. /There will be plenty of time for that when this is over./

/I'll be holding you to that, Obie,/ she promised.

"All right Arfour, I think we've waited long enough," he said to the astro droid. Arfour clicked and beeped and the ship left the asteroid and flew toward the planet Geonosis.

Once on the planet, they continued to follow the signal from the tracking device and it was leading them to a foundry of some sort.

"Is it just me," Rhiannon mused. "Or is there an unusual amount of Federation starships here?"

"No, Scamp, it's not just you," he replied. "I should've known the Trade Federation would have a hand in this."

"Are you really surprised?" she countered. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Nute Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Padmé."

"It's very likely," he agreed. "We need confirmation, Rhee."

He landed the fighter a few feet away from where the foundry, not wanting to attract attention. As they both got out, Rhiannon gave him a look that clearly told him she wasn't going to be left behind. Sighing with mock resignation, he motioned for her to follow him. "Stay close to me," he said. "The last thing we need is to get separated."

She nodded as they made their way through a side entrance into the foundry. They could hear the sounds of machinery operating and the slipped into what looked to be a droid factory where battle droids were being assembled. Rhiannon's eyes widened with shock at the sight.

At that moment, they could hear snatches of conversation.

"We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty," a man's voice was saying. Rhiannon felt Obi-Wan tense next to her as they stayed hidden from view.

"What about the Senator from Naboo?" Nute Gunray demanded. "Is she dead yet?"

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. She'd been right.

"I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk," he continued on.

The man was smooth. "I'm a man of my word Viceroy."

Finally the two allies came into Obi-Wan and Rhiannon's view, while they remained invisible to them. Obi-Wan gasped softly.

It was as he'd feared. This was Lord duCrion, aka Xanatos Omega. He had allied with the Trade Federation and was building a droid army.

They didn't need to hear anymore and slipped out of the foundry back to their ship.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Anakin sent the transmission with a heavy heart. He'd been hoping to actually be able to talk with his mentor, get some advice on how to deal with this, but it was obvious that Obi-Wan and Rhiannon weren't near the ship or astro droid. _What's going on?_

Once he was done, he went out to the balcony to meditate. As he opened himself up to the Force, he could feel his own anger coming to the surface. He couldn't believe anyone would do something so malicious. And it was done with no regard to Padmé's safety or well-being. _I knew there was something off about that woman,_ he thought to himself. _I knew it!_

He gradually calmed down and began to think of his own relationship with his mother. Shmi had always known that he would be in dangerous situations. It was what training to be a Jedi was all about. However, she wasn't clingy about it, and she always let him make his own decisions. She never interfered. If anything, this was a lesson to never take his good relationship with his mother for granted ever again. _I love you, Mom,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan and Rhiannon were able to make it back to their starfighter only to find Arfour beeping and clicking softly. "What is it, Arfour?" she asked as she listened intently.<p>

The droid simply turned on his transmitter and began to show a message. The blue image told them that it was from Anakin.

"_Master, Rhiannon, what I have to tell may shock and anger you. Believe me, it shocked and angered Padmé and me when we found out._

"_Dallen's mother, Sharée Naberrie, had something to do with the assassination attempt on Padmé on the landing platform. Somehow, she found out that Padmé was coming back to Coruscant and that she was using Cordé as her decoy._

"_As you know already, Dallen and Cordé were secretly engaged to be married, but somehow his mother found out about it. She must have arranged to meet the Clawdite assassin we tried to apprehend on Coruscant, and you know the rest._

"_Padmé is understandably distraught. Who can blame her? But Motée and I are taking good care of her. I think the Council knows about this because Padawan Chion was visiting with Dormé and Dallen and he let it slip about what he learned. She took it upon herself to tell the Council, which was what she should've done anyway and left it to Dallen to tell us._

"_Don't worry, Master. I will keep Padmé safe here, and Sharée will not be allowed in here. You have my word. May the Force be with you both."_

His image blinked out, leaving both Rhiannon and Obi-Wan stunned.

"And I thought I had issues with not having a mother," she said with a humorless chuckle.

"I sense this is making Anakin not take his good relationship with his mother for granted anymore," Obi-Wan mused.

"From what I've heard on that transmission, you can't even begin to compare Shmi to Dallen's mother. They are like night and day." Rhiannon snorted and began to check the transmitter and try to make a connection with the Jedi Temple. "Oh great, I think the long-range transmitter got knocked out. It's working, but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far. Arfour, can you boost the power?"

The droid beeped in the negative. Rhiannon shook her head.

"We'll have to try something else," Obi-Wan murmured, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. He was able to send us that transmission, after all. It's much closer."

Arfour turned on the transmitter and Obi-Wan began to speak. "Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." He paused when he didn't get a response. "He is on Naboo; I can pick up his tracking signal, but he must not be near his transmitter."

"He's probably meditating and needs some alone time to deal with the bombshell," Rhiannon suggested.

"Good point, Scamp." He sighed. "We don't have much time."

Rhiannon sensed they were not alone and stepped away. "Obi-Wan, I'll keep a lookout for intruders and hold them off while you send the transmission."

He nodded and began to send his transmission. "Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi…"

* * *

><p>Anakin was out on the balcony meditating, so he didn't hear the transmission come in. However, Artoo did. As it came in, it was slightly garbled, but the little droid managed to fix that and began to save the message not only to his own memory banks, but to the transmitter in the parlor, just in case.<p>

"_Our…transmitter…has been…out…retransmit this message…Coruscant…"_

The droid beeped and clicked as he worked to clear up the garbling in the message.

* * *

><p>After a short nap, Padmé's head was clearer and she made her way to the dining room where Anakin was waiting for her.<p>

"Thanks for helping me to calm down," she said. "I don't know what came over me like that."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. You were angry and have every right to be. I haven't had a chance to check in with the Jedi Council, but I sense that they've been told. I did send a transmission to Master Obi-Wan, so he should know by now."

Dinner passed in a comfortable silence. Anakin sensed that now was not the time for any of his Jedi stories. As they finished the Naboo pasta salad, Artoo came rolling in.

"What is it, Artoo?" he asked. The droid beeped and clicked.

"He says he has a message from Master Obi-Wan," Padmé replied. The two of them followed Artoo into the parlor where Padmé's transmitter was. Artoo plugged in and soon Obi-Wan's blue image appeared before them.

"_Our long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant,"_ Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded to Artoo and after a few clicks and beeps, the message was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where they could also get Obi-Wan's message.

"_Rhiannon and I have managed to track the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries on Geonosis," he was saying. "The Trade Federation is to take possession of a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Federation's working with Xanatos Omega and…wait, wait!"_

Suddenly, they all watched as Rhiannon was thrown back by a stun bolt and Obi-Wan was forced to join the fray. Soon he was overpowered and then only the droideka could be seen, still firing stun bolts.

At the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan's message blinked out, and the Council could see Anakin and Padmé's shocked blue images as they'd seen the attack as well.

"More happening on Geonosis than has been revealed, I fear," Yoda mused.

Mace Windu addressed the two on the end on Naboo. "We will deal with Xanatos Omega," he said. "The most important thing is to stay where you are."

On Naboo, Anakin nodded as he received his orders from the Council. "Protect the Senator at all costs," Windu added. "That is your first priority."

"Understood, Master," he said as the tiny blue image of Mace Windu blinked off his transmitter.

Padmé shook her head. "They'll never make it in time to save them; they have to come all the way across the galaxy." She brought up a map on her reader. "Look, Geonosis is about three parsecs away."

"If they're still alive," Anakin mumbled, but he was trembling.

"Ani, are you just going to sit here and let them die? He's your friend, your mentor—"

"He's like my father, and Rhiannon's my best friend!" Anakin cut in, obviously torn. "But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here."

"No, he gave you strict orders to protect me, and I'm going to help Obi-Wan and Rhiannon." She flashed a sly smile. "If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along."

He smirked. "So, how do we go about doing this, milady?"

"We're going to catch the boat back to Theed, where my star cruiser is." Padmé looked at him long and hard. "I've lost a friend because of this mess, a mess that my aunt helped set in motion. I'll be damned if you lose two friends because of her too."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Xanatos sauntered into the detention room where his two captives were. Obi-Wan Kenobi was shackled with Force-resistant cuffs on one restraining stand, suspended in place and guarded by ray shields. Rhiannon was shackled in the same way on the other restraining stand and guarded by her own ray shields.

"Traitor," Obi-Wan snarled when he saw his old nemesis saunter into the room.

"Oh no, my old friend," he protested. "This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They're out of control; this is madness."

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "Don't insult our intelligence. We know you're the leader here, Xanatos."

He shrugged. "This had nothing to do with me; I assure you. I'll petition immediately to have you both set free."

"Well, we hope it doesn't take too long," Rhiannon deadpanned. "I think I can speak for the both of us when I say we have work to do."

"Might I inquire as what two Jedi Knights are doing all the way out here on Geonosis?" Xanatos asked.

"We're tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett," Obi-Wan replied. "Do you know him?"

The renegade shook his head no. "There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them."

"We don't blame them, but he is here," Rhiannon chimed in. "My tracking device doesn't lie."

Xanatos gazed at Rhiannon with undisguised lust. Obi-Wan glared at the dark Jedi.

"It's a pity our paths haven't crossed for so long," Xanatos was saying. "Qui-Gon sure warmed up to you after Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan." He paused. "I wish he were still alive. I'm sure he'd help me."

Rhiannon rolled her eyes again. "You're still insulting our intelligence, and it's really starting to annoy. I know for a fact that Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you."

"Don't be so sure, young Jedi," Xanatos sneered. "If he knew the truth, as I do…"

"The truth?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The truth. Right now, hundreds of senators are under the influence of a dark lord of the Sith called Darth Sidious." Xanatos gazed at his captives to gauge their reactions.

"I don't believe you," Obi-Wan said slowly.

"Neither do I," Rhiannon added.

"Ten years ago, Viceroy Gunray was in league with this Darth Sidious," Xanatos explained. "He came to me for help, told me everything.

"You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together, we will join the Sith!"

Obi-Wan and Rhiannon looked at each other. He nodded at her. "You're insulting our intelligence again, Xanatos," she said smugly.

"I'll never join you," Obi-Wan added calmly.

Xanatos smirked at his captors with mock sympathy. "It may be difficult to secure your release," he said and left them alone.

* * *

><p>Dallen was sitting on pins and needles as he listened to Jar-Jar's motion. The Gungan was making a motion to grant emergency powers to the supreme chancellor.<p>

_What is he thinking?_

He was fighting with everything in him to grab the Gungan and shake him. After everything Padmé had done, emergency powers would bring about what she didn't want, an army for the Republic and civil war.

He felt Dormé's hand on his thigh, and looked up to find a warning look in her eyes. It was clear she wanted him to remain silent.

When the session was over, it was decided that Chancellor Palpatine would reluctantly take the emergency powers until the crisis has abated and his first act would be to create a grand army for the Republic.

On his way out, he overheard a conversation between Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda.

"It is done then," Windu said. "I will take what Jedi we have left and go to Geonosis to help Obi-Wan and Padawan Kai."

"Visit, I will, the cloners on Kamino. See this clone army that they have prepared for the Republic," Yoda said in agreement.

Dallen knew exactly what he wanted to do. Late the evening before, he'd tried to contact Padmé at the lake house in Varykino on Naboo, only to learn from Motée that she and Anakin knew about Obi-Wan and Rhiannon's capture and had left for Geonosis before they could tell Ruwee and Jobal about his mother's misdeeds. He ended up having to do that himself. Now, Sharée was out of the Naberrie home on Theed, and he was sure she would be facing charges when this was over.

He followed the group to the landing platform and hung back watching as the group of Jedi Knights boarded the star cruiser that would take them to Geonosis. Waiting a few seconds after the last Padawan had boarded the ship; he sneaked on board, immediately finding himself a hiding place.

In his experience with his friendships with Anakin and Rhiannon, and even Obi-Wan, he'd learned how to shield himself, and his thoughts so they wouldn't be able to sense him. Of course, when Cordé had died—no, when his mother had killed her—he'd been in a state of shock so he didn't have a chance to shield his emotions. But he wouldn't make that mistake here. The Jedi couldn't find him, not until they were well on their way and couldn't turn back.

_I'm going to find my cousin and bring her out of this,_ he vowed.

* * *

><p><em>This is embarrassing,<em> Anakin thought to himself. _Not only have I gotten us captured, but my lightsaber's toast._

He and Padmé were escorted none-too-gently into the interrogation room where they were greeted by Lord duCrion. _No,_ Anakin told himself. _It's Xanatos Omega._

Padmé decided to try for a diplomatic solution to this situation. "You have two Jedi in your custody," she said calmly. "I ask that you release them into mine."

Suddenly, the door opened and Viceroy Gunray sauntered in, having heard her request. She wasn't surprised, as she knew that he was behind the attempts on her life.

"So, you ask that the two Jedi we have in our custody be released into yours?" the Neimoidian sneered. "You are in no position to be making such a request."

"Calm, calm, my friend," Xanatos said with a smile as he turned back to Padmé. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement. Perhaps, if your planet will join my cause, I could release the two Jedi into your custody."

Padmé's eyes flashed with anger. "You would have me go against everything I have worked for in the Republic?"

"The old order is broken," Xanatos said simply. "It is time to start over."

"And if I refuse to go along with your plan to start over?"

The renegade Jedi eyed her. "Well, then you'll suffer the same fate as your two Jedi. You and your companion are charged with espionage and will be tried and sentenced." He motioned toward two Geonosian guards. "Take them away to await their trial."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Olana Chion was heading toward the crew hold where she was sure she could meditate in private when she sensed a presence. _Someone's here,_ she thought to herself. _And that someone is not a Jedi._

As she continued to walk, she was grabbed from behind and a hand clamped itself over her mouth before she could scream. "Shhh, I'm not gonna hurt you," a male voice whispered.

Olana wrenched herself free when she recognized the voice. "Dallen? What are you doing here?"

"I had to come," he explained. "I had tried to contact my cousin on Naboo only to find out that she and Anakin had left for Geonosis to go after Master Obi-Wan and Rhiannon."

"And you kept yourself hidden until now when it would impossible to turn around and go back without endangering the mission," she guessed. "You're very good, Dallen Naberrie."

"I will do whatever I must to help those closest to me," he countered quietly. "Padmé, Anakin, Rhiannon, Master Kenobi. I will help them."

She sighed with resignation. "Very well, stay close to me and my master. I'm assuming that you're armed."

He showed her his blaster and holstered it once more.

She smiled wryly. "The Force is definitely with us."

* * *

><p>The trial was a mockery and both Anakin and Padmé knew it.<p>

"You have been found guilty of espionage and the penalty for such a crime is death in the arena," Archduke Poggle the Lesser pronounced.

"You are committing an act of war," Padmé shot back calmly.

"We deal in weapons, Lady Amidala," he countered. "War is our business."

"Get on with it," Nute Gunray demanded with an evil sneer. "I want to see her suffer."

The archduke nodded to his Geonosian guards. "Take them to the arena. Their Jedi friends will be waiting for them."

The condemned were escorted from the room to await their fate.

* * *

><p>Rhiannon was blinking back tears. Sure she knew was she was to spend the rest of her life with Obi-Wan, but she'd never imagined that this was how it would end. At least they were shackled to the same pillar, so they had this one moment of togetherness.<p>

She sighed and released her brief indulgence of self-pity into the Force. She already had a plan, and a hairpin in her mouth.

On a previous mission with Bant, they'd ended up shackled in a dungeon on Ansion. Back then, Rhiannon had just started wearing her hair up for practical purposes. She'd taken a hairpin out of her bun and had concealed it in her mouth. As a result, she'd been able to free herself and her mentor. She was hoping the same tactic would work this time.

Surreptitiously, she began to work on the locks of her shackles, hoping the Geonosian guards wouldn't notice what she was doing.

/Be careful, Scamp,/ Obi-Wan admonished gently through their bond. /All your work will be for nothing if you get caught./

She nodded and continued to work, keeping her senses attuned to everything going on around her. One shackle was loosened enough to pull her hand free, and then she began to work on the other.

Suddenly, a chariot came out and she and Obi-Wan looked over to see Anakin and Padmé being brought to the other two pillars. Anakin was shackled to one while Padmé was shackled to the other.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd got my message," Obi-Wan deadpanned to his apprentice.

Anakin rolled his eyes, still smarting from his embarrassing defeat. "I re-transmitted it just as you requested, Master," he replied. "Then we decided to come rescue you."

Obi-Wan eyed his own shackles and then Anakin's. "Good job. Why do I sense this quest wasn't all your idea?"

"Because Padmé was Sith hells bent on coming after you and Rhiannon," the younger man replied. "Her aunt was responsible for Lady Cordé's death, and she wanted to prevent that from happening again."

Suddenly, their banter was cut off as the archduke called for the audience to settle down. Once things quieted down, he announced, "Let the executions begin!"

The condemned prisoners began to prepare themselves for their collective fates.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Olana and Dallen stayed close to her master as they sneaked into the Geonosian execution arena. So far, Olana sensed Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rhiannon, and Senator Amidala were holding their own.

Master Avan gave her an encouraging nod and she and Dallen jumped out of their hiding place into the arena itself when Anakin, Obi-Wan, Senator Amidala, and Rhiannon found themselves surrounded by droidekas.

Rhiannon's heart sank when she saw the droidekas roll in. This time she suspected that their blasts wouldn't stun; they would kill. Suddenly, she saw hundreds of Jedi jump into the arena. _When did they get here?_

She also saw Dallen Naberrie with Olana Chion. She was wielding her lightsaber and he had a blaster.

From what she'd suspected, it had been Padmé's stubbornness to rescue her and Obi-Wan that had brought her and Anakin here. _I guess good looks aren't the only thing to run in the family,_ she thought with a wry chuckle.

Suddenly, the sound of marching interrupted her thoughts. Troops of battle droids made their way into the arena and began to fire on the crowd of Jedi. The Knights were holding their own to start, and then the Geonosian warriors began to fire on them as well.

Dallen watched as a Geonosian fired at Olana with some sort of blaster. "Olana, watch out!" he yelled. She rolled out of the line of fire long enough for him to send a blaster bolt to the insect creature's heart. It fell to the ground and he smirked grimly as he took out several others like it.

"That," he said, "is what I call pest control."

* * *

><p>Padmé lost track of the time they were battling the droids and the Geonosians. Her body was running on autopilot as she commandeered a chariot, firing a blaster she'd gotten from on of the battle droids that had been felled. Anakin joined her and was intermittently deflecting blasterfire and slicing the battle droids in their path.<p>

However, it didn't take long for them to lose control of their chariot as the creature pulling it along was shot by a blaster bolt and fell to the ground, dead, causing the chariot to tip over on its side. It provided a perfect barricade for them.

Anakin smirked, remembering Padmé's intentions when they'd first arrived. "You call this a diplomatic solution?" he asked.

She smirked right back, remembering a past conversation they'd had on Naboo about his methods of negotiation. "No, Ani, I think you'd call this aggressive negotiations."

* * *

><p>Rhiannon and Obi-Wan fought together side by side, defeating the acklay. Mace Windu watched them in wonder. As soon as the acklay had been dealt with, they were soon dispatching battle droids left and right. When she deflected blasts from one, he'd slice it into pieces and vice versa. It was almost as if they were fighting as one, helping each other. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before.<p>

However, it didn't take long for them all to realize that they were sorely outnumbered. The super droids stopped firing, as did the regular battle droids. They simply stood there at the ready.

"It is useless," Xanatos called out from his perch. "I will admit you've all fought gallantly, most worthy of record in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Xanatos!" Mace called out.

Rhiannon winced. He'd just signed their death warrant, but oddly she wasn't afraid. She was ready to fight and die for the Republic. She could do anything, as long as Obi-Wan was by her side.

"I love you," she mouthed. "And I always will."

He smiled back at her. /As I love you,/ he said through their bond.

The group of surviving Jedi, a Senator, and a Naboo captain had their weapons at the ready. The odds were sorely against them, but they were ready. Ready to fight to the death.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The super battle droids cocked their weapons and the crowd of survivors also held their weapons ready, whether it be lightsaber or blaster.

Suddenly, there was a noise from far off coming closer. Padmé gazed toward the sky. "Look!" she called.

Sure enough, they all saw gunships flying in, carrying what looked like troops.

Obi-Wan and Rhiannon both look at each other in surprise.

/These are the clones from Kamino,/ she hissed through their bond.

/Yes, Master Yoda must have journeyed there to get them,/ he replied.

Soon, the battle in the arena was turning in their favor now that the clone troops were there. The battle droids and super battle droids were taken out and the surviving Jedi, along with Padmé and Dallen were loaded on gunships and taken out of the arena. The two cousins ended up on a gunship with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rhiannon and two clone troopers.

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan ordered firmly and the ship took off.

To all their surprise, it seemed the battle had gone from the arena out into the open, with other gunships taking out Federation ships that were idling. They shook it off and focused on the battle at hand.

Anakin, with all his mechanical knowledge, knew exactly where to fire rockets to cause the most damage to destroy a ship. "Aim right above the fuel cells," he told the trooper piloting the gunship as they came up to a Federation starship. The clone did so and the ship was crumbling to the ground, exploding.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Good call, my young Padawan."

Suddenly, a small figure on a speeder-type transport appeared, and it looked like he was heading for one of the hangars so he could leave the planet. He was flanked by two Confederacy fighters. Rhiannon squinted. It was Xanatos.

"It's Xanatos!" Anakin exclaimed, echoing her thoughts. "Shoot him down."

"We're out of rockets, sir," the clone said apologetically, having used them to take down Federation starships.

"Follow him, then." Anakin shook his head.

"I think we're gonna need some help," Dallen said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "There isn't time. Anakin, Rhiannon, and I can handle this."

They continued the pursuit and saw as the two fighters left Xanatos' side. Rhiannon sensed they were behind them. "Head's up, guys! They've just gotten behind us!"

Obi-Wan stifled a curse. He knew what that meant. Xanatos wanted his fighters to blow up their gunship or at the least disable it enough that they couldn't keep pursuing him. Sure enough, they began firing on the gunship, causing it to list to one side. In the confusion, Padmé and a clone trooper fell out and landed on the sand, rolling around and lying still.

"Padmé!" both Anakin and Dallen yelled together and Dallen turned to the pilot.

"Put the ship down!" he ordered as Anakin looked truly torn, but remained silent.

Obi-Wan turned to his student. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way," he told him and turned to the clone trooper. "Follow that speeder."

Dallen simply shook his head and jumped out after his cousin. She was family and family came first.

Anakin looked like he was ready to follow his friend, but Obi-Wan put his hand on his arm. "What do you think Padmé would do were she in your position?"

The younger man sighed softly, obviously torn. "She would do her duty."

"And so we must do ours," the older master added in a gentler tone. "Padmé did everything she could to prevent this war. If we can end it quickly…"

Anakin and Rhiannon nodded. "We know," she said softly.

They reached the hangar in record time, and the three Jedi jumped off the gunship in pursuit of the renegade Jedi. They weren't off but a few moments when torpedoes from a Separatist fighter fired on the ship, causing it to explode.

Rhiannon shivered. They now had no choice but to confront Xanatos. She gazed at her mate, and then at her best friend. "You guys ready? Let's roll."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Dallen landed on the soft sand dune and quickly made his back where he was sure his cousin was. She'd landed a few feet back from where he'd jumped from the gunship. As he stood, he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. _I must have twisted it when I landed,_ he thought.

He limped his way back to where his cousin was still on the sand, but now she was sitting up and was being pulled to her feet by a trooper. The trooped beckoned Dallen over.

"Are you two all right?" he asked.

The two cousins nodded.

"We better get you two to the forward command center," the trooper continued, but Padmé held up her hand to stop him.

"No, no," she said. "Gather what troops you can; we've got to get to that hangar. Get a transport, hurry!"

"Right away." The trooper hurried away, and Dallen turned on Padmé.

"What are you thinking?" he demanded. "You were almost killed."

"Dallen, I'm fine," she insisted. "We've got to get to the hangar and place Xanatos Omega under arrest. It will end this war quickly." She paused, seeing that he was limping. "Maybe you should go to the command center and see if you can have that ankle looked at."

"I don't think so," he shot back. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

She shook her head and they settled back to wait for their transport.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan, Rhiannon, and Anakin ran into the hangar where they found Xanatos ready to board his ship.<p>

"You're so not going anywhere," she said in a dangerously calm voice.

Xanatos eyed her. "Master Kenobi, does this child speak for you now?"

Obi-Wan ignored him, but Anakin glared at the renegade. "You're going to pay for the Jedi you killed today, Omega!"

The older master frowned. "We'll take him together," he said sternly. "Anakin, you and Rhee go in on the left."

The two Padawans nodded and began to move toward the renegade Jedi in the direction Obi-Wan had told them to go. Xanatos was quicker and sent them flying with a good dose of Force lightning. Rhiannon cried out in pain as she hit the wall and fell to the ground. Anakin screamed and fell to the ground.

"As you can see my Jedi powers are far beyond yours," Xanatos said with a sneer. "Now, back down, if you please."

Obi-Wan sighed as he felt his bondmate's pain, but pushed it down as Xanatos sent Force lightning toward him. He blocked it effortlessly with his lightsaber. "I don't think so."

He took a deep breath. It was now him and Xanatos, and he would defeat the dark Jedi.

* * *

><p>"For the record, I think you're insane," Dallen declared.<p>

He and Padmé were on the transport heading for the hangar with several clone troopers. Padmé was hoping to arrest Xanatos Omega and help Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Rhiannon. His arrest would bring about the end to war before it began, she hoped.

"No one told you to sneak aboard a Jedi transport and come here," she shot back. "Anakin and I came here to help Obi-Wan and Rhiannon."

"And you did a bang up job too," Dallen countered. "When Olana and I jumped into the arena, you were about to be shot by droidekas and the Jedi weren't doing much better."

The clones watched with masked amusement, not wanting to get in the middle of an argument between the two cousins.

"We're almost there," the pilot said as they approached the hangar. Padmé nodded and began to plan how she would apprehend Lord duCrion, aka Xanatos Omega for crimes against the Republic.

* * *

><p>Rhiannon lost track of how long she lay on the floor. As she came back to her senses, she could see her mate fighting the dark Jedi. She could see they were evenly matched. Their sabers clashed and she watched in horrified fascination as Xanatos delivered two saber wounds: one to Obi-Wan's arm, and the other to his upper thigh.<p>

_Get up, Rhiannon!_ she screamed at her body. _Get up!_ She forced herself to her feet and ran at Xanatos just as he was about to deliver the fatal blow to her mate's body. Using her lightsaber, she kept him from delivering that fatal blow.

"Brave of you, bitch," he snarled. "I would've thought you'd learned your lesson."

She glared at him. "I am a slow learner."

"Rhee!" Anakin called weakly and tossed her his lightsaber. She caught it easily and was ready to do battle with Xanatos.

"You just got personal," she snarled, keeping her outrage and anger in check. She needed to be focused if she was going to even have a fighting chance against the dark warrior. She parried against him and just barely spun out of his reach when he tried to take her arm.

Meanwhile, Anakin had hauled himself to his feet and was trying to help get his master to safety. "Master," he said. "We have to get you to a medic."

"We can't leave Rhiannon," Obi-Wan gasped as he writhed in pain. "He'll kill her. Here, take my lightsaber. Help her."

Anakin nodded, taking his master's weapon and waiting for the right moment to jump in. When she spun out of range of Xanatos taking her arm, he jumped in, blocking the red blade.

The battle was on.

* * *

><p>Yoda watched the progress of the battle from the command center, yet he sensed he was needed elsewhere.<p>

Yes, young Skywalker and his friend Rhiannon Kai were getting the upper hand on Xanatos, but he sensed it wouldn't be for long. He knew they needed to stop Xanatos, by any means necessary.

A clone trooper startled him back into the present. "The droid army is in full retreat," he announced.

The diminutive Jedi master smiled. "Good, very good. Bring me a ship."

The trooper nodded and hurried away.

* * *

><p>Rhiannon cursed inwardly. Xanatos had just broken her lightsaber when he parried back at her. However, she could see he was tiring. It was a bit too much for him to be fighting both her and Anakin.<p>

_Stay in the moment,_ she told herself. _No need to get arrogant._

At that moment, Anakin took advantage of his exhaustion and severed Xanatos' hand, effectively disarming him.

"You are under arrest, my lord," he said coldly. "Rhee, grab your stun cuffs."

She nodded, taking the cuffs from her utility pack. Suddenly, Xanatos fired Force lightning at her in a rage, sending her flying across the room. She landed near Obi-Wan, semi-conscious.

Anakin reacted instinctively, running Xanatos through with his own lightsaber. The dark Jedi fell to the floor, dead. The blade had pierced his heart, killing him instantly.

It was over.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here comes some of the juicy stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Rhiannon was thankful she and Obi-Wan were allowed to be in the same room in the Healer's wing of the Jedi Temple. She didn't know what she would do if she had to be separated from her mate.

She barely remembered being brought back here. After the battle, both she and Obi-Wan were put on medical watch in the Jedi starship for the trip back to Coruscant. All she remembered was clinging to her mate's hand as they lay on the cots side by side. If she'd had the strength to do so, she would've used the Force to move her bed closer to Obi-Wan's, but she didn't.

She rolled onto her side and gazed at her mate in the bed next to her. Once they'd arrived back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, they were both put into bacta tanks to recover from the injuries sustained during their respective battles with Xanatos. Her fever was gone and she was expected to be released back into her mentor's care in a day or two. His own wounds, to the arm and upper thigh, had also healed and he was expected to be released around the same time she was.

She crawled out of her bed and made her way to his. Pulling back the covers, she slid into the bed with him, content to cuddle in and sleep. Her eyes drifted closed and she would've fallen asleep had he not spoken.

"Well, it seems I've acquired a cuddle toy since I was last awake," he teased.

"Couldn't resist," she mumbled.

Obi-Wan smiled down at the beautiful young woman in his arms. Her hair was no longer bound in its bun and the dark brown tresses just spread over the pillow like a dark halo. He reached over and gently brushed some strands out of her face. She leaned into his touch and emboldened, she reached up and caressed his bearded cheek in turn.

Their lips met softly, slowly, savoring the time they now had. He moved to deepen the kiss and she gladly granted his tongue access to her mouth. She groaned into his mouth as their tongues fenced sensually with one other.

_Oh Gods,_ Obi-Wan thought as he kissed her thoroughly, enjoying the taste and textures of her mouth. She was so pliant and yielding, and he yearned to complete what had been started years ago when he was sixteen and she was a newborn infant.

But it wasn't the time or place for it.

They were both recovering from injuries sustained in their battle with Xanatos, and he didn't want to take advantage of her in such a vulnerable situation.

However, her response to the kiss was wearing on his resistance, and he knew what he had to do.

As he kissed her again, he gently sent a Force sleep suggestion to her through their bond. She slipped from their kiss, feeling its effects. Rolling her eyes playfully, she snuggled in, needing to obey the suggestion.

/Kiss me into submission and then put me to sleep, huh?/ she teased through their bond. /I see how it is./ "I love you…" she murmured aloud and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"And I love you," he whispered back to her sleeping form. "I love you enough to make sure the completion of our bond won't happen on a bed in the Healer's wing of the Temple."

* * *

><p>After the debriefing, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rhiannon, and Bant were given leave for a couple of weeks to recover, and to escort Senator Amidala back home to her planet Naboo. Obi-Wan and Rhiannon knew what was going to happen once they got there.<p>

Anakin admitted to his master that he'd asked Padmé to marry him and she'd happily accepted. Obi-Wan had to admit that while he thought his Padawan was being slightly impulsive, he was happy for him. It was obvious Padmé loved Anakin and vice versa.

They were hoping to have a private intimate ceremony at the lake country Varykino, with just close friends and family present. Dallen would be going with them, and he was bringing Olana Chion as his "just friends" date. Olana, who'd also been given leave by her master, had accepted Dallen's invitation, relieved that they were going just as friends. She knew he was still mourning Cordé, and she didn't want to push him into another relationship when he wasn't ready for it. Shmi would also be going with them. She wanted some time with her son. Dewey and Cami would be going as well, but they would be coming down separately as they both had term papers due a couple of days before the wedding.

Rhiannon was looking forward to this time away from the Jedi Temple and the duties. Perhaps on Naboo at the lake country that Anakin had been telling her about, she and Obi-Wan could explore their bond.

* * *

><p>The lake country on Naboo was beautiful. Rhiannon and Obi-Wan spent a lot of their time exploring the area together at least when they weren't keeping Anakin and Padmé company.<p>

It was the day before the scheduled wedding. All those who'd been invited were now here, with Dewey Solo and Cami Antilles having arrived that day.

Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie were bustling around, trying to get things ready for the big day. Even though it was to be a small and private ceremony, with just friends and family present, there were still details to be worked out, one of them being security. It was abundantly clear that Sharée was not invited or welcome. They'd found out about her role in Cordé's death and had immediately thrown her out. Rumor had it now that charges against her were pending, and it would be up to Padmé whether she wanted to pursue the charges.

Padmé had tried on her mother's wedding gown and it was declared a perfect fit.

"You look beautiful," Rhiannon told her. "I love the design of this dress."

She shied away from the dress, almost afraid to even touch it.

"It's okay, Rhee," Padmé told her. "It's the strongest silk in the galaxy. Naboo silks are known for their resilience, even after being stored away for over twenty years."

Rhiannon nodded, wondering what it would be like to actually get married. As Obi-Wan's bondmate, they had the option of declaring their bond before the Jedi in a pledge ceremony. It was the closest thing to having a wedding.

"Rhee, what's on your mind?" Padmé asked gently, startling her back into the present.

She took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts. "I was just thinking about what it would be like if…if…" Her voice trailed off.

"You were thinking about if it would be possible for you and Master Obi-Wan to marry," Padmé guessed.

"Yeah, the Jedi have only allowed attachments for twenty years, at least for the second time, since Anakin and I were born, so the possibility of marriage wasn't important." Rhiannon shrugged. "I've been doing my research on bonds such as the one I have with Obi-Wan, and found that a thousand years before, attachments were allowed and for those who wished it, they were allowed to have a Jedi pledge ceremony, in view of the Council and those closest to the couple in question. I have mixed feelings about it though. It seems so impersonal."

Padmé smiled and slipped a comforting arm around her younger friend. "I don't know a lot about the workings of the Jedi, even though I'm about to be married to one tomorrow," she said with a smile. "But I feel that a pledge ceremony is what you make it. If you want to wear a wedding gown for when you and Master Obi-Wan declare your bond before the Order, then you should."

* * *

><p>The next evening in the late afternoon, the balcony of the lake house was filled with a small crowd of family and friends who were there to see the wedding.<p>

The holy man stood before the couple and recited Naboo's holy texts of marriage. Vows were exchanged, and then rings.

And then Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie Amidala shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and the bonds became final.

After the ceremony, there was a small celebration. Dallen had a friend from school who was in a band and they were more than willing to play at the wedding reception of a former Naboo queen for free. Dewey even joined them onstage for a few numbers.

Just when they thought it couldn't get any better, reality crashed in on them.

"What is going on here?" Sharée Naberrie demanded as she stormed onto the grounds where the celebration was. The band stopped playing and everyone eyed the furious woman who'd just crashed the party.

Padmé took a deep breath to calm her anger at the woman who'd killed her bodyguard and close friend. She felt Anakin's arm slid around her waist protectively as she said, "I think it's pretty self explanatory." Her voice was cool.

"So you've gotten my son's abysmal taste in companions as well," she sneered. "And you married him. It's too bad I couldn't have remedied this before the ceremony."

"Really, by having him killed the way you had Cordé killed so Dallen couldn't marry her?" Padmé shot back. "What if we hadn't decided to switch places and I'd been killed in her stead? What then, Aunt Sharée?" Padmé had pronounced her aunt's name with a touch of disdain.

The older woman scoffed, "If I'd known this was going to happen, that you'd end up marrying beneath you, I would've welcomed the possibility of killing you as well."

"That is enough!" This came from Shmi Skywalker. "I will not allow you to malign my son with your foul tongue. He's a good man, and he and Padmé are perfect for each other."

Rhiannon gasped. Her surrogate aunt and wet nurse had always been a sweet woman, but when her family and friends were being harmed, she was a force to be reckoned with. No one wanted to tick her off.

Finally Ruwee came up to his soon-to-be former sister-in-law. "You were not invited here, so I would suggest you leave. As it is, you're facing Republic charges for Cordé's death."

Sharée glared at her brother-in-law as if to say he hadn't heard the last of her and she stormed away. Bant began to escort her off the property and Rhiannon moved to join her mentor, but the Mon Calamari shook her head. "No, Rhee. I have this. Stay with Obi-Wan. Enjoy yourself."

"Yes, Master."

It didn't take long for the celebration to start up again where it left off, and soon everything was smoothed over. Obi-Wan led Rhiannon out onto the dance floor during a ballad and the two of them danced together to the music from the band. She thrilled in his embrace, her face inches from his.

Obi-Wan had been fighting the urges in his body and soul. Tonight, Rhiannon had put aside her Jedi attire and was wearing a white Naboo ball gown, one of Padmé's dresses. It was sleeveless and had a V-neck and fitted bodice. The skirt was long and flowing, and it accentuated Rhiannon's curves perfectly. She'd also chosen to wear her hair down tonight and it hung down her back and shoulders in soft curls. She was beautiful tonight and it was wreaking havoc on Obi-Wan's senses.

Anakin and Padmé were so involved in the celebration and socializing with their other friends and family that they didn't notice Obi-Wan and Rhiannon slipping away to be alone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Obi-Wan and Rhiannon made their way to the balcony where the wedding ceremony had been. Standing there in the moonlight, they gazed at the lake.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it," he stated.

She nodded. "I must admit, I found myself wondering what it would be like if we ever decided to marry…" Her voice trailed off as she blushed and turned away.

He gently turned her back around to face him. "I have too," he said and took her hands in his. "Perhaps when things calm down, we can have a Jedi pledge ceremony. But until then…" he paused, giving her hands a gentle squeeze, "I pledge myself to you, Rhiannon."

She smiled back up at him. "And I pledge myself to you, Obi-Wan."

He let go of her hands and gently caressed her cheek. Instinctively, she leaned into his touch, her eyes closing. He leaned down and claimed her lips with his.

Rhiannon sighed into the kiss. She could feel every emotion he was expressing in this show of affection and it made her knees buckle. She felt him hold her tighter to him and she clung to him.

"Oh gods, oh Force…" he gasped in between kisses. "I want you, Rhiannon."

She nodded and let him lift her into his arms and carry her away from the balcony to his own guest room.

* * *

><p>Bant had made sure that Sharée Naberrie had been escorted off the property. She put her into the custody of two Naboo officers who would take her back to Theed to answer to the queen about her actions.<p>

"Contact me on my comlink once you've arrived at Theed," she instructed the two officers as they situated their prisoner on the boat. "I need to make sure she arrives into the queen's custody."

"Yes, Master Jedi," the senior officer told her. "Her Royal Majesty has some questions for Lady Naberrie as well. Go on back to the party and convey our congratulations to Senator Amidala, or is it Senator Skywalker now?"

Bant grinned wryly. "According to young Skywalker, they're still sorting out that detail," she said with a laugh. "But I will convey your well wishes to Anakin and Padmé." The Mon Calamari bade the two men goodbye and headed back to the reception.

When she walked back into the clearing where it was, she could see it was still going on. The band was playing and the bride and groom were dancing, sometimes switching partners so that Padmé was dancing with her father and Anakin was alternating between dancing with his mother and dancing with Padmé's mother.

Everyone who'd been there when she escorted the crasher from the party was still there, except for two people.

Obi-Wan and Rhiannon seemed to have vanished from the reception while she was gone.

She immediately sought out Olana, who was sitting at a table with Cami and Sola and the three of them were talking and having some punch. She pulled the young woman aside.

"Have you seen Master Kenobi and Padawan Kai?" she asked.

Olana smiled. "I think they went back to the balcony," she replied. "The moons are out and the view is fantastic from what I've heard. But then again, this is my first time here, so what do I know?" She grinned again. "Don't worry, Master Eerin. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

_I have a feeling they won't be back for the rest of the evening,_ the Mon Calamari thought to herself with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Once they were inside the safety of his room, they were all over each other, kissing, caressing, and trying to undress each other. After a moment, Obi-Wan pulled away.<p>

"What is it?" Rhiannon asked breathlessly, concerned.

"I don't want to rush this," he replied, gently scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed. "I want it to be special for the both of us."

Using the Force, he turned down the bedspread and gently laid her down on the bed. The moment her head hit the pillow, he kissed her passionately, tasting the sweetness of her mouth again. As he did so his hands gently ventured under her back to unfasten the buttons to her dress, and he began to slide it down her body.

He undressed her like he was opening a present, a package marked fragile and precious. As he exposed her skin, he covered it with kisses, soft licks, and gentle bites.

Rhiannon gasped under his teasing. Sure, they'd made out in the Healer's wing back on Coruscant, and there was the kiss they'd shared in the pouring rain on Kamino, which led to the romantic tension between them in the asteroid field, but what was happening to her now was stirring her senses more than all of those incidents combined.

Obi-Wan grinned as he gazed at her writhing beneath him, completely at his mercy. As he gently pulled the dress completely off, he laid it on a chair so it wouldn't get wrinkled. She was left on the bed in only the slip, thigh-high stockings, and panties, having kicked her dress slippers off when they first got into the room.

She finally sat up on the bed and shot him a mock scowl, which made him laugh. "What is it, Scamp?" he asked.

She giggled. "You have way too many clothes on, Master Jedi." She got up and made her way to him, marveling at the way the fire from the hearth reflected his body. "My turn, Obie," she whispered as she removed his belt and jerkin and laid them aside. She then began work on removing the under tunics as well.

"Impatient little minx, aren't you?" he teased, using a gentle Force push to get her back on the bed. A moment later, he began to slowly strip, knowing damned good and well that he was teasing her. When he was completely naked, he made his way to the bed slowly and crawled in beside her, tenderly cuddling her close and removing what was left of her clothing.

/Are you sure?/ he asked through their bond. /Once we do this, there's no going back./

/I'm sure,/ she replied. /I don't want to go back. I want to complete what began all those years ago when I was a baby…/

He nodded and gently eased her down on her back. Kissing her passionately, he gently spread her thighs, wanting to make sure she was ready for him. He gently inserted one finger inside between her folds, finding to his surprise and delight that she was wet from his earlier teasing. He inserted his finger inside her, wanting to stretch her inner walls. He knew there would be pain and discomfort for her, but he wanted to alleviate it as much as possible. He added a second finger and then a third, feeling her thrusting against them.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, love," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. "I trust you; I give myself only to you…"

Blinking back tears, he reached between their bodies to guide himself into her softness. Since she was already wet, it made for a smooth entrance, but he heard her moan as he stretched her inner walls.

Rhiannon could feel the discomfort, but she forced herself to relax, knowing that it would subside soon and all she would feel was pleasure. A moment later, she felt pain shoot through her as he thrust through the thin barrier that had kept her a virgin for almost twenty years. Tears stung her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, but she felt Obi-Wan's beard gently tickling her face as he kissed them away. As soon as he was completely sheathed inside her, he held still, waiting for her to get used to him inside her. A few moments later, she felt the pain subsiding and she nodded for him to go on.

He began to move inside her, starting out with slow measured thrusts, not wanting to hurt or scare her. It didn't take long for her to find his rhythm and soon they were moving together as one. Her arms slid around him and her hands began to caress his back, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin against beneath her fingers. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she held him even closer.

Tears were rolling down Obi-Wan's cheeks as he picked up the pace. _Oh gods, oh Force,_ he thought to himself. He was quickly losing track of where he ended and where Rhiannon began. They were truly becoming one in every sense of the word.

Their shared climax slammed into them a moment later, uniting their souls and joining their hearts.

Rhiannon went limp on the bed, her arms falling onto the mattress. As soon as she had pretty much recovered from her climax, Obi-Wan gently pulled from her and rolled onto his side to cuddle her trembling body close. "I love you, Rhiannon," he sobbed softly. "I love you so much. Thank you..."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"You guys throw a heck of a party!" Dac Lago said as he sat down with Anakin and Padmé as he and his band was taking a break. "We probably could've done without the wedding crasher, but other than that…"

Padmé laughed. "I know we could've done without the crasher," she said. "So, what have you been doing with yourself besides playing in the band?"

"Not too much. I got a job at an investment firm during the day. With the band, it's feast or famine and I got too many bills to pay." Dac shrugged and then turned serious. "Is it true that she set up your attack on Coruscant?"

The couple nodded and he whistled. "And I thought my parents had issues. That chick's got a screw loose, like she ain't playin' with a full sabacc deck. I'm real sorry, Paddy."

She let out an unladylike snort. "Don't be, Dac; it's not your fault." She paused for a moment, becoming serious. "How's Ian?" she asked, referring to Dac's cousin and her first love from when she was Princess of Theed.

He shook his head. "There's another one who ain't playin with a full sabacc deck. I worry about him. He found out I was doing this gig and…well, he said some not so nice things about you and your new hubby…" His voice trailed off. "I don't care what he and Uncle Kun say; I still consider you one of my friends, and same with your husband here."

Both and Padmé and Anakin smiled at the young man. "Thanks, Dac. That means a lot," she said softly

He grinned and headed back to the stage with the band. Anakin turned to her.

"Care to dance, my wife?" he asked.

She nodded and smirked. "Your bride," she corrected. "We still have something to do before I'm officially your wife."

He pulled her into his arms and they began to waltz around the floor to a ballad being played by the band. "It's too bad we can't slip away for about thirty minutes," he whispered wickedly.

Her eyes widened and then she giggled. "I expect to have more than thirty minutes with you, Jedi!"

"You will, Padmé," he promised, his eyes full of love. "You will."

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan filled the bathtub in the 'fresher connected to his guest room with hot water, adding the Shuura scented foam bath to the mix. Soon the room was filled with the soothing sweet fragrance of the Naboo fruit.<p>

He smiled. Rhiannon was dozing back in the bedroom, still trying to recover from the intensity of their lovemaking. He almost felt giddy himself. It had been everything he'd been dreaming of from the moment she'd reached adulthood.

When the tub was full of steaming foaming water, he went back to the bedroom where he saw his mate sitting up in bed, wrapped in the bed sheet. He gently lifted her in his arms, wincing when he saw the blood stains on the sheets.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with love. "I don't regret it," she said softly. "I knew what would happen if we completed the bond." She'd expected the pain and the slight bleeding when he'd taken her virginity. What she hadn't expected was for him to feel guilty for causing her pain and her bleeding. She kissed him again to reassure him.

He smiled as he gently set her down in the bathtub and heard her sigh with pleasure as he removed his Jedi robe he'd thrown on when he crawled from the bed to prepare the bath. He stepped behind her and sat down, motioning for her to lean against his chest. The tub was more than large enough to accommodate them and they were soon shoulder-deep in soothing hot water and bubbles.

Words weren't exchanged between them as he washed her body and gently got rid of the evidence of their lovemaking, mainly the blood on her legs. It would become obvious what had happened between them, via the Force; they didn't need to broadcast it physically. However, words weren't needed. Their emotions were very clear between them and he could feel her love for him.

After their bath, he gently dried her off, wrapping her in a fluffy towel.

"There's room in here for the both of us," she teased, beginning to open the towel.

"You're tempting me, love," he whispered, pulling her close and kissing her hungrily. He then lifted her towel wrapped form in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom.

It didn't take long for them to begin the ancient dance of lovers once again, and again, and again. Sleep finally claimed them in their exhaustion and they slept contentedly in each other's arms, blissfully unaware of everything except one another and the loving bond they shared.

* * *

><p>Sharée Naberrie was furious. She was to be brought to Naboo before Queen Jamilla because of what had happened to that filth Cordé. However, the boat had exploded only a few feet away from the Theed harbor. Thankfully, she'd managed to jump into the water moments before the explosion.<p>

Now it was time to teach her niece and her son a lesson, a lesson they'd never forget. It was bad enough that Dallen was choosing to associate himself with those beneath him. Now, he'd become a bad influence on Padmé, probably encouraging her relationship with that Jedi student.

_There must be a way to bend them to my will_, she thought to herself.

After a moment, it hit her. The Jedi's mother! She could snatch the woman up and hold her for ransom, the ransom being that Padmé have her marriage annulled and consider a proposal from a man of Sharée's choosing. _I'll have that other woman Dallen was cavorting with tonight taken as well_, she decided. Her name, Sharée had learned, was Olana.

She'd managed to get a holopic of the young woman, with her dark hair always tied back. It would make it easy for whoever she needed to hire to snatch her and the other Jedi's mother. She also had a holopic of Shmi Skywalker at the ready.

"Hey," a male voice said. She looked up to see a tough looking man standing over her. "Rumor has it you've got a job you need done."

She smiled cautiously. "Yes, I need you to get these two women for me," she replied, showing him the holos of Shmi and Olana. "I want them brought to this address." She showed him the address of her private cottage on the outskirts of Theed. "However, I don't want them harmed. Just bring them to me, and I'll take care of the rest."

"You got the credits?" he asked roughly. "I ain't doin' this for free, especially since it looks like you want a Jedi captured."

"Don't worry," she said, pouring on the saccharin, showing him her credits. "I'll make it worth your while."

"You got yourself a deal, lady," he chortled and shook hands with Sharée.

Once he was gone, she smiled evilly. _Soon I'll have everything I need,_ she thought. _I'll be able to put my ingrate, wayward son and niece in their place…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The next morning, Rhiannon awoke to feel a gentle kiss being pressed against her lips. She could also feel the beard tickling her face so she knew it was her bondmate and responded eagerly. Once he pulled away, she smiled.

"I've had dreams about that for a long time," she purred. "Only you weren't there when I woke up."

He smiled. "And good morning to you too," he joked.

She settled back down on the bed, eyeing his already dressed form. "You do realize you have too many clothes on, right?" She reached up to unfasten his utility belt.

He gently held her hands away. "Scamp, I don't think you're going to be up for that, especially after last night."

"Oh ye of little faith," she quipped as she tried to sit up in bed only to find that she was very light-headed. "Oh…maybe you're right…"

He helped her lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her nude form. "Don't worry; we'll have plenty of time to make love to each other." He smiled and hurried out of the room, coming back with a breakfast tray filled with Shuura fruit, toast, and Naboo grape juice, along with a sweet dipping sauce for the fruit. She sat up and he situated the tray on the bed, dipping a piece of fruit and holding it out for her to take a bite.

After breakfast, she showered and dressed quickly, slipping into another Naboo sundress that was borrowed from Padmé. Today the marriage celebrations would continue, and would for the next two days according to Naboo tradition, only now it would just be the collection of friends and family just gathering around and talking, with the occasional swim in the lake. However, Rhiannon didn't see the point in wearing her Jedi attire for such a party. Even Bant was putting aside her Jedi clothes and wearing a traditional Mon Calamari gown. It was lightweight and considered a sundress, and she had on her bathing suit underneath if she felt the need to swim in the lake.

It turned out to be a fun day. Rhiannon found herself spending time with Bant and Cami. The three of them sat together at the table.

Once Cami headed off to dance with Dewey, Bant turned to her student, a twinkle in her large eyes.

"I noticed you didn't come back to our guest room last night," she said.

Rhiannon blushed, but the Mon Calamari went on, "Don't worry; I suspected what was going to happen when I was told you and Obi-Wan headed off to be alone on the balcony. What happened last night was the will of the Force." She paused for a moment. "I hope you'll be able to control this bond. Don't let it control you."

The younger girl nodded. "We should be okay." She flashed a dreamy smile.

Bant sighed. It was obvious her student was in love with her longtime friend. Even if they hadn't been bonded from the time she was born, she had a feeling they would've ended up here.

Rhiannon smiled, and then she felt uneasiness within her and she frowned in thought.

"What is it, Padawan?" Bant asked gently.

"I don't know," Rhee said honestly. "I sense a disturbance in the Force, like something is going to happen, but it's so vague. I can't find out any more than that."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Bant said. "However, I've felt it as well. We must be mindful. Perhaps you should share these feelings with Obi-Wan."

Rhiannon nodded. "I will, Master."

* * *

><p>The two men made their way onto the property. Since the area was littered with people who were still celebrating the marriage of the Senator and the Jedi Padawan, it was easy for them to blend in.<p>

It didn't take them long to find the first target, a handsome middle aged woman. It was obvious from the holo they'd seen that this was Shmi Skywalker. They knew what they had to do.

It only took a few moments to subdue the woman and render her unconscious using a cloth soaked in an inhaled sleep agent. She slumped against them.

"Hey!" a girl's voice called. The first ruffian looked up to see a dark-haired girl running toward them. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a Naboo sundress and carrying a lightsaber. Thrusting her hand out in front of her, she sent him flying backwards and away from Shmi. He shook his head. This was the other girl that their client wanted and it was obvious she wasn't going to go quietly. He nodded to his accomplice.

The second ruffian sneaked behind the girl and held her in a choke hold, clamping the sleep agent soaked cloth against the girl's nose and mouth. It didn't take long for her to be rendered unconscious and she slumped in the man's embrace, dropping her lightsaber.

"Come on, man," the first ruffian said as his friend picked up the girl and he picked up Shmi. "We gotta get outta here."

The other man nodded and they carried their captives out to the waiting speedboat. "Wait!" he demanded, taking out a syringe and stabbing the girl's arm with it. "You heard the lady; she wants to make it difficult for the Jedi chick's friends to find her. This is ysalmiri serum; guess it cuts off a Jedi from using the Force, whatever that is." He laughed wickedly. "Maybe we can have some fun with this one, eh?"

"No, you know what the client wanted; she wanted them brought to her unharmed. But maybe later…" The first ruffian's voice trailed off at the thought of having his way with a Jedi woman and she being unable to do anything about it.

The speedboat took off for the outskirts of Theed, with the two thugs unaware that they'd snatched the wrong girl.

Instead of grabbing Olana Chion, they'd snatched Rhiannon Kai.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan had felt it: the dread, the feeling that his bondmate was in danger.<p>

She had shared her feelings about the disturbance in the Force, and he'd agreed with her. They had both decided to investigate separately with Rhiannon going to find Shmi and he going to find Anakin and Padmé to see if they were all right.

The moment after he felt the dread, he felt…nothing. It was like Rhiannon was being cut off from the Force. _Oh dear gods!_ He couldn't feel her anymore.

The realization of this sent him to his knees. Rhiannon was gone, cut off from him and he couldn't do anything about it. He slid to the floor, letting unconsciousness take him and blot everything out at last.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Rhiannon groaned as she slid back into consciousness, feeling very disoriented. Then she realized why she was so disoriented; she was cut off from the Force. _Why can't I feel the Force?_

As she opened her eyes, she tried to reach a hand out to rub them. It was then that she discovered that her hands were bound above her head. Her vision cleared and she saw that she was bound to a bed. Across the room, she could see Shmi was tied to a bed just like she was.

_Oh gods, oh Force!_ her mind was screaming frantically. _We've been kidnapped!_

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was lying on the bed, drifting in and out of consciousness. Anakin was at his bedside, a frown of concern marring his features.<p>

He had sensed something was wrong the moment he felt his master collapse through their bond, and he'd sent one of the Naboo officers to try to find his mother. When they'd returned, they'd informed him that she was nowhere to be found, but that a piece of jewelry and Rhiannon Kai's lightsaber had been found on the floor of the front hallway, as if they'd been discarded. Anakin had gone to investigate and found Rhiannon's lightsaber where the officers had told him it was. The piece of jewelry beside it was a jappor snippet pendant Anakin remembered carving for his mother when he was nine and had been on that mission with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He'd carved two while they'd been stranded on Tatooine; one for his mother and the other for Padmé. Neither woman ever took them off, so he knew something was wrong when the pendant was here and his mother wasn't.

Plus there was the fact that Rhiannon's lightsaber was here on the floor. Obi-Wan had been drumming into both her and Anakin for years the importance of never losing their 'sabers, and Bant had been doing the same for Rhiannon as well. So the fact that the hilt was here and Rhiannon was nowhere to be found also caused warning bells to go off in his head.

Bant was also feeling the effects of Rhiannon's disappearance. They suspected that she was still alive, but being drugged to cut off her access to the Force, which was why they couldn't sense her.

Suddenly, Dallen came running in, Dewey and Cami on his heels. "Hey, has anyone seen Olana?" he demanded.

Anakin looked up, puzzled. "She was fine a few minutes ago," he replied. "She was heading to the communications room with Artoo to send a message to the Jedi Council, requesting assistance in this matter."

"Why are you asking about Olana?" Padmé queried, just as puzzled as her new husband.

Dallen wordlessly handing her his datapad and Anakin and Padmé read the note typed in there.

_My ungrateful son,_

_You thought you could betray me. First, you let yourself be contaminated by that penniless bodyguard of your cousin's, and now you're aligning yourself with a penniless Jedi. I won't stand for it!_

_And while we're on the subject of your cousin, I've begun to remedy the problem of her marrying beneath her, at least according to my standards. You may pass this along to her if you wish. In fact, I want you to._

_Tell her that I will let her soon-to-be ex-mother-in-law go if she will agree to my demands: that she have her marriage to that Jedi student annulled and agree to a match with Ian Lago. I've been in touch with him in the past few weeks and he is looking forward to announcing his marriage to the most eligible Senator in the galaxy. Then and only then, will I consider allowing her to live. Defy me and the two bitches will die._

Anakin gazed at his wife long and hard. "We need to get to the communications room and hope Olana's still on the line with the Council," he said, his voice steely. "They need to know about this, and so does she."

* * *

><p>Rhiannon began to feel the Force returning to her in very tiny increments. She couldn't do much at the moment, but she could at least reach out to Obi-Wan and Bant and let them know she was okay. Concentrating, she began to send soft, reassuring vibes to them through the Force.<p>

/I'm all right for the moment,/ she whispered through the training bond she shared with Bant and the soul bond she'd just consummated with Obi-Wan.

However, that effort was enough to exhaust her. That serum was a weak mixture, but not weak enough to tax her once she was able to access the Force.

Knowing that she'd done all she could to contact her mentor and her mate; she decided to try to relax. As she let her mind wander, it wandered to the consummation of her bond with Obi-Wan. Smiling, she decided to doze for a while, the memories of their lovemaking a welcome respite for the moment.

* * *

><p>Asajj Ventress was a Jedi Knight, although her training had been very unorthodox. Years earlier, Jedi Knight Ky Narec had crash landed on her home planet of Rattatak and taken it upon himself to train her once he realized she was a Force sensitive. When he died at the hands of Rattataki warlords, he'd told her with his dying words to send to Coruscant for Count Dooku, one of the Jedi Masters. She had and he went to Rattatak in all haste, bringing her back and training her until she was ready for her trials.<p>

Two months earlier, she'd finally faced her trials and passed, making her a Jedi Knight. She began working with Dooku in an effort to keep an eye on the Separatists. It was her skill as an undercover agent that made her invaluable. "You are quite the consummate actress," Dooku had said once. "It will be of use to us." She was also known as one of the rare Grey Acolytes.

Now, she was being called back to Coruscant to go to Naboo with Dooku and another Jedi Knight Siri Tachi to investigate a kidnapping and rescue two hostages, one of them a Jedi Padawan.

"The other captive is young Skywalker's mother," Dooku was saying, startling her back into the present. "We already know who's responsible."

"We just have to apprehend this being and rescue the Padawan and Skywalker's mother," Ventress finished for him. "What about young Skywalker himself, and his master for that matter?"

Dooku sighed. "It was Kenobi's young bondmate who was taken, in a case of mistaken identity, I believe," he replied. "As a result, he's been incapacitated because she's been cut off from the Fore."

Ventress sent her former mentor a sympathetic look. It was no secret that he thought of young Rhiannon like a granddaughter. Her brow furrowed in thought. "Who was the intended target?"

"Olana Chion," Siri replied. "Apparently, she accompanied Senator Amidala's cousin to her wedding and his mother wasn't too happy about it, and she wasn't happy about the Senator 'marrying beneath her'." She rolled her eyes at this. "She's also wanted on suspicion that she helped facilitate the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala."

"This is worse than one of those holo soap operas I've heard about," Ventress muttered. "I will have no problems handing this witch over to the Jedi Council. They can sort her out."

Dooku chuckled softly. "I agree with you heartily, my friend."

Once they landed on Theed, they were sent, via speedboat, to Varykino and were met by Anakin and Bant.

"How are Kenobi and Chion?" Siri asked.

Anakin shrugged. "My master has regained consciousness, but he's still in bad shape. My guess is that Rhiannon's body is fighting the serum that cut her off from the Force and he was finally able to sense her. Olana's in a state of shock and has been since we've told her, but she's all right and is hoping to help in any way she can."

Bant turned to Siri. "I've been sensing my apprentice in spurts," she said. "My guess is that she's being drugged with a very diluted solution of ysalmiri serum and water. Whoever Sharée Naberrie hired to do this is making mistakes left and right."

"We must tread carefully," Ventress cut in. "I sense this woman has lost her reason. If she gets even a clue of what we're planning, she may kill Madame Skywalker and Padawan Kai. From what I've heard, she's already wanted by the Republic for her role in the incident on Coruscant, so she's got nothing to lose."

* * *

><p>Sharée was furious. She wanted the men she hired to snatch that Jedi Olana Chion, and they'd nabbed Rhiannon Kai instead.<p>

She sighed, trying to calm down. She could still carry out this plan; she knew she could. In fact, it would probably work out even better. From what she heard, this Rhiannon was special to that Jedi rat Skywalker, so he'd be willing to give up her niece to get her back. _This can work,_ she decided.

She made her way to the secret room in the bowels of the cottage where her two captives were. Smiling evilly, she gazed at Shmi and Rhiannon.

"Don't worry," she said. "It will over for you soon. I'll have what I want, and Skywalker's punishment for even thinking he could marry above his place will be losing you both."

She went back to the parlor where the two ruffians were sitting. "I'm very disappointed in you," she said in a steely voice. "You nabbed the wrong Jedi girl. However, it will work to my advantage, so I won't punish you. In fact," she added, handing him the key to the secret room, "you can go and have fun with the younger one. She's ripe for the plucking, I assure you. In fact, I suspect she's been sharing her favors with a Jedi Master."

The first ruffian gazed at her in surprise. "You really are a cold bitch, aren't ya?"

She grinned evilly at the thought of spoiling the young Padawan for her Jedi lover. "Yes, I certainly am."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Ventress sat at Obi-Wan Kenobi's bedside. The Knight had regained consciousness and was now able to sense his mate through the Force. Because of this, the Jedi Guardian was hoping to get a sense where Rhiannon and Shmi were and act accordingly.

Her plan was to find the location, and infiltrate it, free the women, and then deal with the madwoman once Rhiannon and Shmi were safe. She just sensed something traumatizing would happen if they didn't get to them in time. She didn't know what, but she wasn't one to ignore the promptings of the Force.

_I wish I had Master Fay here,_ she thought to herself. _Her deep connection to the Force would be invaluable._

Gently placing her hand on Kenobi's forehead, Ventress concentrated for a moment, probing the bond. After a few minutes, she was able to get a vague feeling of where Rhiannon Kai was. However, it came with a price. Obi-Wan cried out in anguish as he felt his connection to her severed once again.

"Sleep," she whispered and the Jedi Knight fell into a deep slumber. Shaking her head, she left the room and alerted a servant.

"Please find young Anakin Skywalker, Senator Amidala, Count Dooku, Siri Tachi, Bant Eerin, Olana Chion, and Captain Dallen Naberrie. Have them meet me in the parlor," she instructed softly.

The servant nodded and about ten minutes later, they were assembled in the parlor where Ventress reported her findings after sitting with Kenobi. "I got a vague idea of where his mate and Shmi Skywalker are being held," she told them. "It's a secret room of some kind, but then young Rhiannon was cut off from the Force again before I could get anything else."

"Captain Naberrie, do you know of any places that your mother has that fit that particular description?" Dooku asked softly.

He nodded. "Yeah, there's this cottage on the outskirts of Theed. Dad bought it for her as an anniversary present. It has secret rooms all over the place; rooms that she always told Dad and me were for her endless collection of data books and such." He shook his head. "When we first figured out that it was Mother behind this, I should've known she'd take them there."

"It's all right," Dooku said kindly. "This is not your fault, young one. So Asajj, what do you suggest?"

She smiled. "I will catch the next speedboat to Theed and seek out this place. I'll infiltrate it, but I'm going to need a diversion for our Naboo madwoman."

Padmé nodded. "I could send her a message, telling her that I will agree to her terms and have her meet me at the Theed palace."

"Dooku and I will accompany her," Anakin added. "Will you let either of us know through the Force when you've gotten Mom and Rhee out?"

Ventress nodded. "I will send a signal through the friendship bond I share with you, Master," she told Dooku. "From there, you two can place her under arrest." Suddenly, she frowned. "We must hurry. When I was with Kenobi, he was cut off from his mate again. I'm guessing someone gave her another dose of the serum. Which means something's going to happen to her. If it's as bad as I suspect, then time is of the essence."

"I agree," Dooku said. "Siri, you and Bant stay with young Kenobi. Contact the Temple in the meantime. Ask them to have two of the best soul healers on alert. I sense they'll be needed for this. Asajj, you can go ahead and leave for Theed. Go at all possible speed. Senator, you will contact your aunt in about ten minutes and do as you and Anakin have planned." He paused for a moment. "May the Force be with us all."

However, Ventress got the shock of her life when she boarded her speedboat.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had woken up and boarded her boat, insisting on going with her.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Obi-Wan and Ventress long to get to Theed, and they were soon reporting to the palace in secret, informing the Queen of this development and her plans to deal with it. "We must have the utmost secrecy," she explained. "Senator Amidala has a plan, a diversion so we can place Madame Naberrie under arrest and take her back to Coruscant to face the Senate and the Jedi Council."<p>

Queen Jamilla nodded. "I understand. Do whatever it is you have to do, Master Jedi."

"Thank you, Your Highness." They bowed and quickly left through a secret exit.

On their way, she pulled him into a dark alleyway.

"For the record, Kenobi, you shouldn't be here," she hissed. "You can barely stand and you're not doing young Kai any good right now."

"I'm fine," he insisted. "We need to get them out, and I know Master Narec and Count Dooku have trained you well, but I sense you'll need help."

She sighed in defeat. He was insistent and stubborn, but he could be useful when it came to his mate she sensed. "Very well. Stay close to me then. And you can explain to Bant and Siri why they found an empty bed earlier when Dooku ordered them to look after you."

Following Dallen's directions, they were able to find the cottage easily enough. Using her utility vibroblade, she was able to pick the lock and they entered the house silently. As luck would have it, they ran into a ruffian, sensing he was one of the men who'd kidnapped Shmi and Rhiannon.

"Whoa, a bald chick," he said with a malicious chuckle. "Never had a bald chick before. And you brought a dude with ya! Are we doin' a three or four-way or what?"

That was his first mistake and she sent him flying against the wall with a Force shove. _That's what you get for thinking you could even try to have your way with me, meatbag,_ she thought to herself, placing a hand on Obi-Wan's arm to keep him calm.

"Where are your captives?" she hissed.

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'!" he snarled.

_Guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way,_ she thought as she waved her hand in front of his face. "You will tell me where they are being held," she intoned softly, using the age-old Jedi mind trick.

He gestured to the wall. "There's a knob in the paneling," he said softly.

Ventress smiled and put him into a deep sleep using the Force. Then Obi-Wan went to the wall and, remembering what the ruffian had said about the paneling, carefully turned it so the door opened easily. As the two Jedi crept through the corridor and into the secret room, the sight before them not only disgusted them, it angered her and enraged him.

Both Rhiannon and Shmi were shackled to cots, but another ruffian was on top of Rhiannon and it was obvious he was getting ready to rape her. She was fighting him off with whatever strength she had left. _She's weary,_ Ventress thought.

Thrusting both her hands out in front of her, and knowing she'd have to do something to keep Kenobi from flying into a rage at the sight before them, she sent the man flying with a Force shove strong enough to send a man ten times his size flying and he hit the wall hard, knocking him unconscious.

"Be thankful that's all I did, you coward," she seethed as she made her way to Rhiannon and freed her from the shackles using her vibroblade. Once her colleague was free, she went over to Shmi and did the same thing.

Rhiannon sat up, holding her head. She was still feeling the effects of the diluted serum, but at least now she was free and was able to send that feeling to her mate and her mentor. She looked up to not only find Dooku's Grey Acolyte standing over her, but her bondmate at her side as well. Instinctively, she threw her arms around him and felt him hold her tight.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we must hurry," Ventress said in her gruff way as she spoke to the couple holding each other tight. "Both ruffians are unconscious, but they won't stay that way, and I'm sorely tempted to finish off the man who tried to force you, Padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded and gently lifted Rhiannon into his arms. With Ventress helping Shmi, the small group made their way out of the cottage and to the speedboat. Within moments, they were well on their way back to Varykino.

* * *

><p>Dooku could feel the anguish both Anakin and Padmé were feeling as they were forced to sign the annulment papers declaring their marriage invalid. Even though the papers were forged, the action didn't hurt any less. <em>At least this charade is almost over,<em> he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt a tug in the training bond turned friendship bond he had with Ventress. /Master?/

/Yes, my former apprentice, do you have them?/

/Yes, my master. We are almost back to Varykino. How I wish I could be there when you slap the cuffs on the bitch responsible for all this!/

/Sheath your fangs, child. She'll meet her justice before the Senate and the Council. I can pretty much guarantee that./

/My master, there's something else you must know. Kenobi sneaked aboard my speedboat and came with me. Don't worry; I was able to keep him from lashing out in anger at what had been done to his mate./

/Is young Rhiannon all right?/

/Yes, my master. She was fighting off her attacker. We got to her in time, it seems. He's and his cohort are still at the cottage, both of them unconscious./

Dooku nodded and broke of the connection. Taking a set of stun cuffs from his utility belt, he made his way over to the older woman who was practically gloating over your triumph. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, madam," he said sternly.

"On what charge?" she demanded as Dooku slapped the cuffs on her wrists, rendering her helpless.

"Several actually, including the conspiracy to commit the murder of Senator Padmé Amidala, and the kidnapping of a Jedi Padawan," he replied wryly. Two Naboo officers made their way over to the woman and took her into custody.

"We will accompany you to the Theed palace," Dooku declared. "It seems this one has a nasty habit of getting away from you."

"Very well, Master Jedi," the senior officer said.

Sharée glared at her captors. "No matter. My hired men will kill your Jedi and the filth with her," she snarled. "And, I got what I wanted; the annulment and now Padmé will have to accept Ian Lago as her husband."

Padmé shook her head, holding onto her temper. "That's where you're wrong," she hissed. "The annulment papers were fake, and as soon as Master Dooku had gotten word from his Grey Acolyte agent that Rhiannon and my mother were safely gone from your prison, he was able to arrest you. You've had your control taken from you. So how does it feel?"

Once she realized everything had been taken from her control, she snapped. "You little bitch!" she screamed. "You should've died with that filthblood bodyguard of yours!"

Dooku knew it was time to subdue her. Holding out his hand, he sent a very strong sleep suggestion to the demented woman through the Force, and she was soon slumped over in the senior officer's grip. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the speeder that would take them to Theed palace and Dooku, Anakin, and Padmé followed him.

At last, it was over.

* * *

><p>AN: I based Sharée Naberrie on the character Stephanie Forrester from the show Bold and the Beautiful. Around the time that I was writing this back in 2007, there was a storyline where Stephanie had Brooke's kids taken away from her and she inadvertently caused Brooke to be raped. The woman has no conscience.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**We are at the end of the road folks. Glad you enjoyed it. There are three vignettes that I wrote after the initial story involving our bonded couple. But in the meantime, enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

"I can't believe all this was done because she wanted Padmé to have her marriage to my son annulled," Shmi said softly.

"And she wanted to send me a message," Dallen added wryly. "Guess she got the wrong idea 'bout me and Olana."

"I'm almost flattered that she'd think Dal would fall for me," Olana quipped. "Almost, but not quite."

"You're saying you two aren't…?" Siri's voice faded off.

"Master Tachi, I don't have to be Force sensitive to know rebound relationships hardly ever work out." Olana shrugged and turned to Dallen apologetically. "No offense, Dallen."

He grinned. "None taken. So what about our two soulmates who are sleeping in the other room? What's going to happen to them?"

Ventress sighed. "Count Dooku wants to take them back to Coruscant with us. They're going to have to undergo more training for their bond. Kenobi was practically incapacitated when Rhiannon was kidnapped and drugged with that serum. The healers are going to want them trained to feel each other's Force presence even at the smallest ebb." She shook her head. "I don't think we want them to go through this again."

"Did Master Dooku say when he and the happy couple would be back here?" Siri asked. "I hate to put a damper on things, but while you were gone, Ventress, I got a transmission from Master Glaive. Apparently, the Separatists are regrouping on Muunilist. I guess the Council wants every available Jedi back on Coruscant as soon as possible." Siri kept quiet about what Glaive thought about sending Ventress on this particular rescue mission, especially when it involved Kenobi's bondmate.

Unfortunately, Bant, Ventress, and Olana picked up on her thoughts. "He's as insensitive as he is stupid," Bant muttered. "How would he like it if his Falleen Padawan had been captured, drugged, and nearly raped?"

"I don't think they would've gotten very far with Zule Xiss," Rhiannon said as she came into the room. She was dressed in her Jedi attire with her damp hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and her Padawan braid hanging down over her shoulder. "I've sparred with her and I can assure you guys Glaive has taught her well. Those ruffians would've been defeated long before they could have an opportunity to drug her." She sat down with them.

Siri looked at her with concern as she and Olana moved closer to her. "What are you doing up?" she asked. "I thought you and Kenobi would sleep through the rest of the day."

"He's still sleeping, but the effects of the serum finally wore off and I didn't want to wake him," Rhiannon told her. "So, what's this about the Separatists regrouping? I thought we took care of that particular war when Anakin killed Xanatos."

"Don't worry," Ventress assured her. "You weren't the only ones to think that. As soon as Master Dooku gets back here, we're all going to have to return to Coruscant to take command of the Clone army we seem to have acquired. It seems that the Separatists are regrouping on Muunilist, at least according to Master Glaive."

"I know of another person who's not going to be terribly happy about this," Rhiannon mused. "And he's just had a wedding band put on his finger two nights ago."

Siri nodded. "I'm not looking forward to telling Anakin about this new development. But until he gets back here, I'm going to concentrate on a certain Jedi Knight who left here when he was in no condition whatsoever to do so."

Ventress laughed. She had a feeling Siri wasn't going to let her childhood friend live this down for a long time to come.

"Well, you can't because he's still sleeping, so why don't we just let him sleep," Bant suggested.

While the women were bickering and bantering, none of them noticed when Olana slipped outside to the balcony.

As she looked out over the sun setting on the lake, her mind wandered. She didn't like wars; didn't like what could possibly happen as a result of this one. The Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy; they weren't soldiers.

"Hey," Dallen said, startling her out of her thoughts. "Credit for your thoughts?"

She sighed. "I don't like wars, Dallen," she stated simply. "For one thing, they have uncertain outcomes. For another, fighting wars is not what the Jedi Order is all about. We're keepers of the peace; not soldiers."

"I get that, but I have a feeling it's a lot more than that," Dallen countered.

Olana shook her head. "Are you sure you're not a Force sensitive?" she teased. She then turned serious. "My home planet of Kegan is close to Muunilist. I fear for my family. In the years since attachments were allowed, I was encouraged to start having contact with them. There are my parents, and an older boy they'd adopted when I was brought to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi. Our relationship is good, and I know they'd fight to the death to protect themselves, but…"

He nodded. "I know; I got it. If war does erupt, have you thought about talking them into coming to Coruscant to live or even here to Naboo?"

"It's a thought," she conceded. "My adopted brother, Davi, has made trips to various planets in the Republic, even here to Naboo, to help set up animal shelters." She giggled. "He turned his attachment to his pets into a career, I dare say."

She found herself leaning against him, grateful for his friendship and his ability to listen. He was a one-of-kind. _Any woman will be lucky to have his love,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Rhiannon made her way back to the guest room she was sharing with Obi-Wan. He had woken up and was sitting up in bed.<p>

"We'll keep this between us," she teased as she undressed down to her under tunic and crawled back into bed. "Knight Tachi is just dying to let you have it for sneaking off to accompany Knight Ventress to rescue us."

He chuckled. "I don't doubt it," he said as he cuddled her close. His brow furrowed when he saw the frown of concern on her lovely face. "What is it, love?"

"While you and Ventress were off rescuing Shmi and me, Siri got a transmission from Master Glaive," she replied, snuggling closer. "Turns out the Separatists are regrouping on the planet Muunilist."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "I thought we took care of them on Geonosis when Anakin killed Xanatos," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so did we, but I sense this is bigger than Xanatos Omega." She sighed heavily as she cuddled closer. "We're heading into war no matter what we do." A lone tear broke free and rolled down her cheek.

Obi-Wan gently reach over and wiped the tear away. "No matter what happens in this war," he vowed, "we'll face it together. I promise."

She smiled and leaned into his touch. He lowered his lips to hers and the kiss they shared was filled with tender passion and love. She let him gently ease her down on the mattress, but he pulled away. Sitting up, she regarded him with concern.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. "You've been through a lot today. I don't want to hurt you."

She blinked back tears, touched by his concern. "I'll be fine, my love. I need you." She reached up and touched her lips to his.

He groaned and kissed her hungrily, pulling back long enough to pull her under tunic up over her head. Gently laying her back down on the mattress, he began to explore her body with his hands, lips, and tongue, not wanting to cause her pain and only wanting to bring her pleasure. He trailed kisses down to her breasts and began teasing one nipple with his lips and tongue while his hand gave similar treatment to its mate.

Rhiannon cried out at the sensations he was stirring within her. She loved him so much and she wanted to be with him again after being parted from him for a day and a half.

Whatever that ruffian in the secret room had tried to do to her had not worked in her opinion; instead, she was feeling a more powerful love for her bondmate than before. She knew by the caresses and kisses he was spreading freely as he removed the remainder of her clothes that this wasn't the ruffian seeking to rough her up, but it was Obi-Wan, her bondmate, friend, and lover, and that nothing would change that. She was his and he was hers, forever.

When he entered her, she cried out softly in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of him joining with her for the first time since her kidnapping. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they began to move together.

His eyes locked with hers as their lovemaking intensified and they never took their eyes off one another. He felt her hands gently caress his back and then her nails raked across the skin softly, making her alternate between teasing him with her hands and her nails. It merely caused him to move faster within her.

She smiled as she felt herself begin to climax, her inner walls beginning to crush him inside her. /Come with me, Obi,/ she whispered through their bond, sending hot tantalizing images to him of the night when they first consummated their bond.

It was more than enough and their shared climax slammed into the both of them, his seed flooding her womb.

They both went limp on the bed as they recovered from their lovemaking, but after a moment, Obi-Wan gently withdrew from her, rolling onto his side to cuddle her close.

"We may not get moments like this very often now," she said softly. "But I will carry this memory with me into the battlefield."

"As I will also," he promised, kissing her one last time as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Later that night, they were all on the Jedi star cruiser, heading back to Coruscant. Count Dooku had sent a transmission, requesting that everyone still at the lake house in Varykino return to Theed and they'd head back to Coruscant. This edict meant not only were Obi-Wan, Rhiannon, Bant, Siri, Olana, and Ventress were to return with him, but also Shmi, Dallen, Dewey, and Cami were to come as well.<p>

They were met by Dooku, Anakin, Padmé, and a shackled and enraged Sharée Naberrie. She would be coming back with them to answer charges from the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Council for her actions.

The trip started out tense, but once Sharée was put into a secure room on the cruiser which was away from the rest of the passengers, things eased up a bit. Dallen relaxed when he realized his mother couldn't hurt his friends and other loved ones anymore. Anakin was relieved that her plots had been foiled and that his mother and best friend were both okay, and Padmé was just plain weary.

As it was, the two ruffians who'd snatched her mother-in-law were currently being held in the Theed prison, and it was hopeful they'd turn on Sharée and give her up as the mastermind as this plot. Not only that, Ian Lago and his father were also being charged as accessories since they had gone along with her plot to force Padmé to marry Ian by kidnapping Shmi.

She finally shook her head to clear it. Sharée would finally face justice for everything she'd done, and Padmé didn't have to worry about her friends and loved ones anymore. She leaned against Anakin as the cruiser went into hyperspace.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Rhiannon slipped away to one of the bedchambers on the ship for some much needed rest before landing on Coruscant and facing the new reality of war.

/No matter what happens,/ he vowed through their bond, /we'll get through this together./

"I believe you," she whispered. "I suppose we should take advantage of this time we have together." She began to lead him to the bed.

"Wanton scamp!" he said with a chuckle as he lifted her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the bed and she looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"That's beloved wanton scamp to you," she teased back as they shared another hungry kiss.

The remainder of the time in hyperspace was filled with their lovemaking and it only reinforced their determination to see this war through together. No matter what.

**THE END**


End file.
